Late Night Pleasures
by Heartnets
Summary: Klaus takes Elijah's place in the saving of Elena from Rebekah, in 3x14. The two end up sleeping together the same night. What happens when Elena agrees to continue sleeping with Klaus, while several residents of Mystic Falls are forming new plans to kill the Hybrid every five seconds...Will feelings develop? Rated M for sexual content, language...Started as Oneshot. Now Continued.
1. Saviour

**Chapter 1:**

**_Saviour_**

"Get home safe." Matt smiled at Elena before he walked across the hospital parking lot to his truck.

Elena gave a half smile as she waved goodbye to her friend and walked around her car to the driver's side. Starting her black SUV and clearly checking her rear-view mirror before driving off, she quickly put her car into reverse.

A 'bam' like sound was accompanied by a sharp jerk forward. She had hit something, but was certain she'd seen nothing in her rear just a few seconds ago. Quickly unlocking her seat belt and heading out of her car door, Elena rushed to look at the spot where she had supposedly hit. There was nothing and no one there. Dazed and confused as to what caused her car to stop and jerk forward, she looked out into the darkness trying to find who or _what_ might be lurking there.

Turning around to look in the back of herself, Elena was met with a certain blonde original. "Drive much?" The girl said with a sarcastic tone. "Rebeka-" Elena shrieked the ending part of the name coming out muffled as Rebekah pressed her firmly against the car by her throat. "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back Elena, it hurt!" Elena spied in horror as veins protruded around the original's eyes and her fangs lengthened.

Before she could come to grips with the fate she'd issued upon herself the moment she'd driven a dagger through Rebekah's heart almost two weeks ago, the original was up against the far end of the car, neck grasped by none other than Klaus. "Nik…"

"Not even out of your coffin at day before you attempt to ruin my life," He glared at her intently. "Leave," Klaus released her with a sharp push against the car again. He stared at her closely and coldly, waiting for only the obvious; her retreat.

Rebekah blurred off without a word, she was still angry with her brother, but she'd keep her mother's wishes none the less. Forgive him and move past everything he's done, help their family become whole again. Besides, Elena would get hers someday, just not today.

Klaus merely glanced at a still frightful Elena before grabbing her by the arm and tugging her to the other side of the car. "Come on get in the car." Elena jerked her arm away from him, "I can drive home by myself."

The hybrid tilted his head to the side and gave her a look of exasperation. "Honestly Elena you daggered Rebekah and knowing my little sister she's not going to stop until she gets revenge. And now that I think about it you and your friends were also the ones who provided her with the information that I killed our mother, wanting her to get revenge on me also," He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Killing you would most likely be her course of action. So you see not one but two, "Klaus wiggled two fingers in front of the girl's face, "reasons to want you dead." He was wasting no time in playing with Elena's attempts to prove she can take care of herself.

Klaus opened the door and placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her inside, "Now be a good girl and let me drive you home, okay love. Rebekah's still lurking around here somewhere."

Elena quickly moved away from his hand but said nothing as she got seated quietly into the car. Klaus smirked at her cooperation. From the time he'd known her and what he'd heard of her life prior to his entering, his little doppelganger was a stubborn one. But she was smart enough to realize that what he said was true. Rebekah wouldn't stop until she was dead or severely injured in the least. Elena needed protection and without the brooding Salvatores around she was left with none other than the hybrid.

Klaus glared one last time in the direction his sibling sped off in before entering the driver's side of the vehicle. A smirk was placed on his face again as the girl was inched much further than one in the passenger's seat would be separated from their driver. "I suggest you put on your seat-belt. I tend to drive a bit recklessly," He said excitedly as he put the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot.

**X**

"So why are you out so late at night and to a hospital nonetheless? Your precious Salvatores would be worried sick about you if they knew you weren't home sleeping. Did something happen?" Klaus looked over to the girl, awaiting her reply.

Elena only sighed. "You should know."

His eyebrows rose. "I don't think I should...What happened?"

"The 'serial killer' struck again this time on Alaric. He can't remember anyone entering the house or anything of the attack."

"And?" The word was drawn out by that English accent of his.

"_And_," Elena drew out the word as well in mock of him. "That only leaves one logical answer," she replied matter-of-factly.

He chucked, realization of what the girl was implying settled in, "You think I'm behind this?"

"Well."

"Let me ask you this. Was he alive when you found him?"

"...Yes. And?"

"Well then love, I can assure you it wasn't me. I for one would never leave a human alive and attack with a mere stake none the less."

"But you are capable of doing it."

"True. But I have no reason to attack your precious history teacher."

Elena only sighed and averted her attention to her window, staring out into the dark of the night. Maybe a vampire wasn't after the attacks after all, but for the killer to be human made no sense.

Klaus watched the girl closely focusing more on her than the road. Her hand was subconsciously clutched to the place where her necklace would have been. _So she didn't have any vervain on her...this made things interesting._

**X**

The two of them continued the short trip in silence until Klaus pulled up to the Gilbert residence. Elena turned to the hybrid before entering the house, he may be a sadistic bastard who had ruined her life– and although it was only for his benefit that he saved her life tonight_–_he still saved her regardless. "...Thank you," She said lowly almost as if she didn't want him to hear.

Klaus looked at her from under his eyebrows, head bent slightly. "For what exactly?"

She rolled her eyes. "For saving my life," Elena shook her head in a slight knowingly manner.

"Anytime," He said softly, the short word was accompanied by a small smirk.

Elena gave a slightly awkward smile as she bridged the door closed in front of him.

"Wait", his foot was wedged in between the door and the door post. There was a distinct glint in his eyes as he smiled upward at her, a glint she'd seen too many times, a glint filled with evil intentions. "Don't you think it's best if I uh...I don't know come in and check all your closets, make sure there's no killer waiting to ambush you."

Elena's face turned a bit at his words, "No I'm fine, goodnight." She tried to close the door shut but his foot was still strongly wedged in between the door post and door. She looked down at his foot.

"You see I didn't think I was giving you a choice."

Elena looked up at the man, almost as if she wanted to challenge his words. But that simple lift of the head had been the biggest mistake she'd made that night. The second her eyes were leveled with his, they were caught dazed by his light blue orbs as he compelled her.

"Invite me in Elena."

Elena stared at him blankly, as words were said almost robotically, "Please come in Klaus."

Klaus smiled happily, walking in pass the girl and closing the door behind him. Elena's eyes closed momentarily as her body and mind were now back under her control. She stared up at Klaus in horror, realizing what had happened."You Compelled Me!"

He chuckled, "Well sweetheart that is what happens when there's no vervain in your system. Honestly did you forget that you no longer possess your vervain containing necklace? Not that I couldn't rip it off anyway."

Her thoughts immediately drifted to when Elijah tore off her necklace during their first meeting. Klaus walked deeper into the house, looking around. He turned to look back at her with a triumphant grin on his face. "It's good to know that I can enter your household whenever I feel like now."

Elena grimaced at the thought. How could she have been so stupid as to not have taken any vervain recently. Klaus could come to her house and kidnap her anytime he wanted and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She glared at the hybrid, her voice raised, "Get out of my house now Klaus!"

"Or what my dear? You're going to call your insufferable Salvatores to come and save you? Go ahead. My only wish right now is to ensure your safety, you should realize by now that no one has the strength to protect you better than me."

"What if you're the one I need protection from," Her tone implying, "You may want to keep me alive but who's to say you're not going to torture me or deprive me of my blood or something."

Klaus only chuckled at the girl, a wide smile visible on his lips as she spoke. He reached into his jacket pocket after she had finished. "Here call them," He held his phone out in her direction. The look his face wore was clearly challenging.

Elena only stared at the man, she wanted to call Stefan or Damon but was afraid of what he might do to her or them if she did accept the cell phone.

He withdrew his phone and must have read her mind as his next statement came out, "Smart Elena. I mean there's no reason why Stefan and Damon should die tonight is there?"

Elena glowered at him but thought about it all. Maybe _just maybe_, psychotic and sadistic Klaus was actually worried about her well being. He wouldn't be able to make hybrids if she was killed now would he. There was actually no reason for Stefan and Damon to get involved in this, not tonight. Especially _since she didn't really want to be around any of them at this point._ Elena sighed in defeat, it was her fault Klaus now had access into her house anyway, she would take responsibility for it.

Klaus smiled devilishly at her sigh, he knew she'd given up. "Why don't you go upstairs and slip into something comfortable while I check the closets hmm."

Elena felt _uneased_ by his choice of words but trudged up the stairs none the less.

"If someone attacks you don't feel afraid to holler for me."

Elena only rolled her eyes as she slipped into her room, hoping he would leave her alone soon. She had to admit she was still a bit frightened at the lingering thought that someone or something could still be lurking around in her house. At least Klaus was here for protection, but then again he was just as bad in most cases worse than some psycho killer.

Removing herself from her clothes and into some comfortable PJ's like the hybrid suggested, Elena descended down stairs. She intended to go into the kitchen and get a cup of tea, it would help her sleep much better and possibly feel less bothered about tonight's events. Klaus was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. "You're lucky Elena, no serial killer lurking in your closets."

"That's good, you can leave now."

Again he chuckled at her, "You know you should try and be nicer to me. I saved your life remember."

Elena turned around to face him. "Don't act as if you did it out of the goodness of your heart, you did it for your _precious_ hybrids." She mimicked his habit of using the word precious and glared at him.

Klaus rested a hand on his heart, visibly _pretending _to be offended. "Well I'm sure if I was Damon, you'd want me to stay." He smirked knowing he had struck a chord.

Elena's glare intensified at the man but eventually she shrugged it off. It was definitely no use 'shooting daggers at the man' without physically shooting daggers at the man. _Looks like I'll be getting coffee instead, to put up with this._

She turned the lights on in the kitchen and immediately began gathering the items necessary for her beverage. The fire was on under the stove in order to boil the water and she was grabbing the coffee and creamer from a cupboard.

Klaus sat in a chair in the room, his feet propped up on the table. He watched the girl closely as she proceeded to retrieve one mug from another cupboard.

"Well I'll be sure to telephone all of Mystic Falls to ensure they are aware of your wonderful hospitality."

Elena stopped what she was doing, annoyed at his obvious sarcastic tone.

"You're not even going to offer me any?"

She sat the mug down on the counter very loudly and turned around to face him. "Fine, would you like some coffee Klaus", she said with a forced smile.

The hybrid laughed softly at her louder than necessary tone. "Actually no," He removed his feet from atop the table and crossed over to her.

Elena was completely annoyed and fed up with him now. "Seriously Klaus, what is it that you want. Rebekah can't get in my house, and you already checked there's no murderer waiting to ambush me. So why are you still here?"

"I just want to spend time with you love, get to know you. You are _my_ doppelganger after all." He'd made sure he stressed the word my as he looked down at her. He was mere inches from her body now.

"After everything you've done to me, the people around me, now's the time you want to get to know me?" She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me." Elena moved around him in order to get to the stove.

"Well we are bound Elena. You are bound to me as long as you shall live; it's only natural that I'd eventually get to know you."

_The amount of times she'd rolled her eyes tonight_. "Fine, what do you want to know?" She looked across at him as she poured the hot water into her mug.

"You see it doesn't work like that." He walked over to where she was, a mug he'd just acquired in hand. "I'd rather we start with idle chit chat and see where it takes us." He poured the remainder of water from the kettle into his mug, then moved to where the necessities for coffee were placed.

Elena looked at him strangely as he did this and he caught her gaze. "What?"

"Why would you add the water, then add the coffee and creamer? That's like pouring milk into your bowl then adding the cereal."

"Well when I was growing up there was no cereal around…But I probably would have done that too."

"Why?..." She couldn't resist asking.

"Because I like to be different, doing everything the same as everyone else opens the opportunity for you to be read easily. I like to keep people on their toes." He sipped at his just stirred coffee idly as he leaned against the counter beside her.

**X**

"So the Salvatores...Stefan made a comment about you and Damon tonight, it made me wonder." Klaus chuckled at the memory.

**…**

"_Stefan, where's the lovely Elena tonight." Elijah looked at the younger vampire in an attempt of making conversation._

_Stefan smiled a bit sarcastically, "I don't know ask Damon."_

_Klaus laughed, placing his head into his hands._

_Elijah looked at him and the brothers confused._

"_I'm sorry you missed so much," Klaus began explaining to his brother, "Uh trouble in paradise-"_

"_One more word about Elena and this dinner is over," Stefan smiled again although there was definitely no happiness in his demeanor._

_Damon quickly jumped in before anything else could be said, "I think it's best to leave Elena in the do not discuss pile."_

"_You're probably right," Klaus added laughing more lightly this time. _

**…**

Elena looked up at him worried. "What did he say?"

"Elijah asked him where the _'lovely Elena'_ was tonight. Stefan replied by telling him he should ask Damon." Klaus chuckled again at those words and the memory of their entire dinner. "It surely was an interesting night."

Elena grimaced at this, she was glad that she didn't have to face any of the Salvatores until at least tomorrow. Stefan was still bothered by the fact that she kissed Damon she realized.

"This is the first time I've seen Stefan mention you and Damon in that manner, so I'm assuming something happened between you. Am I right, love?"

"Elena gulped down some of her coffee as an attempt to not reply to him, "...That's none of your business."

"Oh come on, you can share your secrets with me. Although it isn't much of a secret anymore is it?" He smiled deeply at her, showing off his dimples.

_He's actually gorgeous when he's not murdering anyone._ Elena shook away the thought, looking down at her feet. "Me and Damon...we...we kissed..." She trailed, walking away to sit at the table.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You kissed? Really, a simple kiss has Stefan all worked up?"

"Kissed...made out...whatever you want to call it..." She looked away and Klaus could easily see that she felt guilty about it. "You know why am I even telling you this?" She questioned more to herself than to him.

"Because unlike Caroline or Bonnie or anyone else you'd talk to about stuff like this...I've got 1000 years of life experience," He paused for a few seconds before starting again, "And you Elena Gilbert," He strode over to the table where she sat, sitting directly across from her, "Should realize that you can't have them both."

"I know that."

"You can't play with them both either. That would be very Katherine of you." She glared at him for his words but he was barely bothered. "I'm only saying. They're both bad for you regardless...you'd be much better off with a human, perhaps that Donovan kid."

"I already dated him," Elena gave a downcast look as the thought of her and Matt's failed relationship crept into her brain for the first time in a while. "It… didn't work out. Besides you only want me to have children and continue this stupid blood line."

"Your bloodline is far from stupid my dear."

"I'd probably have a much happier life without it." She grumbled.

"Possible. But you wouldn't be you."

**X**

The two sat in silence for a moment, both getting caught up in their thoughts. Elena's mind drifted from Matt back to the Salvatores as she thought about how her kiss with Damon was probably putting a strain on their relationship with each other. Eventually she would have to choose which one she wanted to be with and it would much more affect the Salvatores relationship with each other rather than her and the one she chose. She didn't want to do to them what Katherine did, tearing them apart for another century.

Maybe she should just forget about them both and move onto someone else...but would she even be able to do that?

Klaus' mind drifted to the Salvatore's as well but in an entirely different light. He wondered what Elena's sex life was like with the brothers. A kiss or 'make-out session' was as far as she went with Damon…but he wondered about Stefan. Did he ever lose control with Elena or continued to pretend to be human even in the bedroom. And when was the last time Elena even got her fix. He'd left Mystic Falls with Stefan for a total of three months prior to where they were now, and the two haven't quite been on good terms since his and Stefan's return. But he was mainly the blame for that, making the young vampire go ripper and compelling away his humanity and all.

The thing is he knew the Salvatores were not enough for Elena. She may be a human but she was still a Petrova. Only he could quench that Petrova fire and satisfy her completely. A Petrova's blood had turned him after all, and placed that wretched curse on him as well. Elena was the one he'd broke the curse with and the first drop of Petrova blood he'd tasted. _Surely_ they would be bound after that.

A leering smile crept onto Klaus' features at the thought of stealing her away from those insufferable Salvatores. Having a writhing Elena beneath him screaming, not 'Stefan', not' Damon' but none other than 'Klaus' as she came. Yes, it was a brilliant thought in deed.

Elena seemed to catch his smoldering gaze on her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear instinctively, the feeling of being looked into shook all over her.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable and unnerved as his tongue trailed over his lower lip, Elena pushed for something to say. Hopefully she could take his mind off of whatever he was thinking about. "So how come Rebekah's back? Did you wake her or?"

Klaus chuckled inwardly as he noticed the girl was trying her best not to look in his eyes. If only she knew it was his intention to get her caught up in them, with his eyes alone he could move mountains. "No I didn't, Elijah did, he un-daggered my two other siblings also."

Elena looked up at him shocked, "So all of the originals are un-daggered and back and in Mystic Falls!"

"It would seem so," Klaus sighed.

Elena looked at him smugly, understanding crossing her features, "So that's why you're here, your entire family's back and they're probably all ganging up on you."

Klaus glared at her for a long moment remembering how they were doing just that before Esther came in and stopped them. The woman whose heart he'd pulled out many years ago was actually the first one to forgive him. He couldn't let Elena know he was saddened by her words though.

He forced himself to chuckle but it didn't come out as happy at all, "Let's just say I'm here to refrain from daggering them again."

Elena immediately regretted what she had said, she saw that look of sadness in his eyes. Although Klaus covered up many things with humour_–_much like Damon_–_she knew his family was a sensitive topic. Poor guy just didn't want to be alone. She hated herself for coming to understandings and actually feeling sorry for him. This, _this monster_ who'd taken everything from her. But here she was feeling perfectly fine and unbothered by his company.

If only her friends knew who she was with right now, they would call her insane.

"Well I doubt me asking you to leave is gonna change anything but I'm going to bed," Elena stood up grabbing her cup along with his and put them both in the sink.

"Hmm." He watched her intently as she washed the two cups then smiled slightly as he noticed something he didn't notice before. "Cute pajamas by the way, they suit you."

Elena turned to look at him sharply but giggled slightly at his words. "Thank you...I guess."

After she had finished washing the mugs and dried her hands she turned to look at him again.

"What is it?"

"I told you I'm going to bed, yet you're still here."

"Rude much."

Elena sighed, he obviously wanted to stay there for the night and even if she did get him to leave, now that he was invited in there wasn't anything she could do to make him stay away.

"Well if you refuse to go home I guess you could sleep on the couch or something. It's not like anything I do or say can keep you out."

"I'd rather share your bed with you." He looked at her smugly, eyebrows raised with obvious intentions.

_Damn he was downright beautiful_, if he was anybody else she wouldn't doubt she'd fall for him. That tousled golden blonde hair accented by the light amount of hair that lined his face and those light blue orbs that he'd captured her in about 45 minutes ago. Why'd he have to be such a sadistic bastard, why couldn't he have been more like Elijah maybe then she could let go of Stefan and Damon. Elena let go of her thoughts with a quick shake of her head_–_seemed she was getting too carried away. She looked at him questioningly. "Excuse me?"

Klaus only smiled, those dimples ever so prominent again. "I was actually about to leave. Goodnight Elena." His lips ghosted over her cheek as he headed for the door.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief and also a bit of disappointment as she brought her hand against the cheek his lips brushed over just seconds ago. Her mind flickered to his words and the look of was that lust in his eyes?

She didn't have time to be thinking about things like this, with the originals return she would most likely have a lot to deal with tomorrow.

Heading up the stairs and into her bedroom, she quickly discarded the long almost sweat-like pants she'd been wearing to sleep in her lacy style boy shorts. She'd only put on those pants because Klaus was roaming around her house, but now he was gone and she was free to sleep in whatever she pleased.

"Now, why weren't you simply wearing those the first time around." Elena turned around sharply to the owner of that smug voice. She immediately moved to cover her lower half, "Klaus what are you doing here, I thought you left!"

"Well when I looked over my plans for the remainder of the night it seemed the one I'd enjoy the most involved you. So how's about we share that bed hmm?" Elena looked dangerously into his eyes as he approached her. Was he actually being serious about sharing a bed, was he really trying to seduce her? With the way his gaze was fixed on her right now he'd most likely succeed.

He was in front of her now, his hands moved to remove hers from the position they were in to conceal the lower half of her body. Elena was completely frozen as his hand gingerly traced along her curves for the first time. Her body tensed and she almost shivered at his barely-there touch, his hands felt smooth and feather like. It was as if silk was being traced along her body.

Elena's breath hitched as he leaned forward slightly, his hands had stopped their trail along her skin to rest on her waist. He was mere inches from her face now and she could almost feel his warm breath against her lips.

The next thing she knew he was behind her, his arm gripped around her waist tightly pressing her back to him, "You. Are. Mine," He whispered softly and _oh so_ seductively in her ear. Klaus' lips quickly moved from her ear to her cheek working dangerously close to her lips_–_but he couldn't kiss her the way he wanted with the angle they were currently in. With a low growl of frustration that she wouldn't turn to face him, he quickly turned her around connecting his lips with her almost simultaneously. His hands moved from her hips to either side of her face, his palms getting lost in the chocolate tresses known as her hair.

There was only one problem with this though; her body had been frozen ever since he first touched her. Whether she was going to respond to his kiss or push him away she just wasn't in control.

Klaus pulled away as he felt the girl was not at all responding to him. He suppressed a growl that was building up in his throat. He was used to getting what he wanted and just couldn't tolerate rejection. "Elena," He said almost hungrily, he wanted her to submit to him damn it.

"I-I'm...We can't do this," She moved from his touch, turning her back to him.

"And why not sweetheart?"

"Because I'm supposed to hate you!" She faced him now, staring into his eyes intently.

He narrowed his eyes at her looking at her with uncertainty. "I thought we were past that. You certainly didn't hate me all night."

"Well I-I'm spoken for..." She trailed off knowing there was not much truth to that statement.

"And by whom may I ask, certainly not Stefan or Damon." Klaus sighed closing the space between them again, "Love, right now the only one you're spoken for is me."

Klaus wrapped his arms around _his_ doppelganger's waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss. His tongue was desperate to part her lips and taste all of her but she still would not let him. Her fumbling hands were pressed lightly against his chest, in an attempt to push him away yet again. "No, st-stop," She mumbled into the kiss.

The hybrid sighed pulling away and looking at her. "I know you want this Elena, don't tell me you were not at all attracted to me tonight and that you didn't yet start imagining things. If not for your lingering issues with the Salvatores I probably would be on your mind all night. I only want to make that dream a reality," He paused leaning into her neck leaving soft kisses here and there. "And it helps to know you haven't been intimate with anyone in a very long time." He'd paused in between every other word in order to leave more kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Just enjoy this Elena, trust me you will."

Before she could formalize a reply, Klaus attacked her lips again more fiercely this time. His lips worked against and massaged hers in way Stefan and Damon never could. His tongue probed at her lips in order to gain access and she quickly obliged. There was no point fighting, she'd easily given in. Like he'd stated she was indeed turned on by his presence all night and if he wanted something from her he could easily take it. At least this way she could thoroughly enjoy and remember it.

His tongue looped around hers as he tasted all of her, tangy and sweet; a taste he was already addicted to. Klaus felt his pants tighten as Elena gasped into their kiss. _God she was turning him on_. Before she could open her eyes to blink Klaus had blurred them across to her bed. He was placed on top of her with his length pressed flush against her leg and it aroused her more than anything else. She could feel the heat pooling in her groin as he rocked slowly against her; his mouth sucking and marking various parts of her neck and body. _The thought of being marked by him_ prompted her to push him closer to her, reveling in the feel of his throbbing erection against that clothed cleft between her legs. His mouth made its way back up to hers again and his tongue explored her cavern once more.

Elena pushed the man off of her only in time to pull her spaghetti strapped shirt over her head, mere seconds passed before he had her pressed against the mattress again. His mouth made advancements to her breasts this time, kissing the mounds through the fabric before reaching around to her back in order to unclasp her bra. Elena couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Klaus sucked on her nipples, his blunt teeth grazing over them in hopes to give them both equal attention. As his skilled mouth worked on her right nipple, his thumb was tracing circles on the left. A satisfied smirk was settled on his features as he released her right nipple with a slight pop, happy at the way it was coated with _his_ saliva and standing at attention.

Elena couldn't help herself anymore, she needed to see and feel a part of him. Yanking off his leather blazer and the black shirt underneath, she admired the sight of his well toned body. Well built pecks accented by just the lightest trace of abs. Perhaps she wouldn't mind staring at his half naked body forever. Quickly she was moved out of her thoughts though as Klaus made his way down her body, getting closer and closer to her wetness.

She was so moist for him and she knew he could probably smell her arousal within his proximity to her need. Slowly and sensually his teeth made contact with the waist line of her underwear, tracing them at a teasing pace down her legs.

Elena could already feel her climax building as she felt his hot breath linger over her. He gave her bud a light lick upwards before pressing a finger into her. She moaned out, the intrusion was lovely and she couldn't wait until his fingers, _no his cock _was moving inside of her. He curled that finger inside of her for a short while before adding two more. His previous advancements had her so wet for him that he probably didn't even need to prepare her, but the way she responded to his actions and attempted to buck against his fingers had him smirking wildly. Elena could feel her release coming and knew his name was right on the edge of her lips. Before she could throw her head back and scream out in ecstasy the fingers were removed and she felt her climax slipping away.

She looked up at him as he moved off the bed, staring at her with obvious lust in his eyes."You are simply beautiful, you know that?" He breathed as his hands made their way to his belt. "But how about a little show hmm?" She looked at him with hooded eyes, face flushed, he had turned her on more than anyone could have ever done, then stopped his ministrations when he knew her release was right there. She hated him more than ever in this moment but for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Klaus took his time unlatching his belt and pulling it from its holes around his pants. Once his belt had been discarded, he ran his hand over his clothed crotch lightly feeling himself harden even more through his pants. "E-Elena," He moaned slightly as he closed his eyes, gripping his hold on his crotch even tighter now.

_God_, she didn't know Klaus was capable of something like this, pleasuring himself just for her enjoyment and torture. And even moaning her name, she was surprised by the fact he was moaning at all. Much to her shame she wished she was the one gripping his crotch right now, feeling his length harden right beneath the palm of her hand. She would pull him out swiftly and handle him with the utmost care. But as of right now she needed release badly and it had to come from him moving within her.

Seconds later his pants were pooled to the floor, leaving him in only his tight briefs_–_giving an idea of how big he actually was. His eyes flicked to her sexily as he sucked on his fingers, moaning contently. It satisfied her, knowing that she was still on his fingers and he was tasting her. By the time it took for her eyes to move from his mouth to his groin, his hands were already deep into his underwear. He was making good work of stroking himself from base to tip. His current angle only allowed her to see the tip of his penis but he wasted no time in pulling himself fully out, allowing his underwear to join the rest of his garments on the floor. His gaze was locked on her as he stepped out of the briefs, making his way over to her still rubbing up and down his surely impressive length.

"Elena," He breathed and she moved closer to him wanting to touch him _oh so badly_. "Beg for me Elena," The words came out rushed and raspy as he was now pressed on top of her, his shaft pressed lightly to her entrance. If it wasn't for his vampire speed she wouldn't have missed it, but he'd moved so fast that he was on top of her in the blink of an eye.

He repeated the words again, coming more drawn out this time, "Beg for me," He groaned as he moved his length around her lightly, but not going as far as to enter her. "Please Klaus," She tried to force him into her, tightening her grip on the small of his back. "I want you in me," She moaned. He pushed past her barrier lightly but stayed there. "You want me in you that's all you want?" Elena was so frustrated at this point, he was _really_ trying to make her beg.

She never thought she'd be pushed so far as to say something like this but she needed him moving within her badly and he was being extremely difficult."I want you as far into me as you can go, I want you to feel and explore every piece of me. Please Klaus" She breathed out before bringing his lips down for a kiss. Klaus quickly obliged, loving her choice of words but mostly the way his name fell from her _lust-coated_ lips.

He started at a slow rhythmical pace knowing that he couldn't start out all hasty with her, he needed to build up speed if he wanted to thoroughly enjoy himself. Once she was well adjusted to the sheer length of him, his pace grew rough and fast. Elena couldn't control her quivering and the way she tightened around his cock. Her hand gripped on and ran through his dirty golden locks as she screamed his name over and over again. "Oh God Klaus," Her words were drawn out and erratic. "God right there again please."

He obeyed her orders, brushing against _a certain spot_ within her again as she shouted his name over and over again, even accompanied by a few obscenities. He would've never guessed Elena was such a screamer in bed, but he supposed it was him who was brining forth these sounds from her. Him, who brought forth this naughty side to her.

Klaus could feel his release building as he brushed a different spot within her. She clenched around him so tightly he almost felt as if he'd bust right then and there. "_Fuck_, Elena", He moaned out huskily. He wanted to last, but if her body responded to his like that it would certainly be a challenge to.

After pleasurable minutes in their current position, soon enough Elena was desperate to take control. H eyes rolled into the back of his head as she rode him almost expertly, moving her body in a way that she engulfed him completely. Only God knew how much he loved this. Yes, he was very dominant and the alpha male in basically all situations but one of his favourite kinks was having his women show a dominant side in bed.

Eventually Elena was back against the mattress, gripping Klaus' back with a strength he knew would leave a mark if he was human. His little doppelganger was such a sweet little treat for him. He didn't indulge in the pleasure of having sex with neither Tatia nor Katherine, but right now he wasn't sure if they'd compare. Surely they were exact replicas of each other when it came to looks, but their personalities and more importantly the way they behaved in bed were most certainly different.

Elena was having the same train of thought as well. She'd only had sex with two people on her life; Matt and Stefan. And even though she'd never had sex with Damon_–_despite his reputation as the most eligible bachelor of Mystic Falls_–_she knew he wouldn't be able to match up to this. Klaus was just too much for her.

Within seconds Elena felt her body tense and her tight grip around Klaus' length was seemingly tightened even further as she came, lust hazed with white stars; screaming the hybrid's name. Klaus came seconds later, spilling his hot seed throughout every inch of her, accompanied by a sound he didn't know was capable of leaving his mouth.

For a brief second he thought he wouldn't be able to stop spasming, his cock was still twitching inside of her. It took all of his will to get it to stop. Being too exhausted he remained in and on top of her as both of them fought to regain their breath.

Elena felt emptiness wash all over her as he pulled out in order to roll over and lay next to her. "You my dear...you are surely something else." His voice was still drawn out and raspy as he brought his lips to hers again. Elena bit down on his lips slightly causing him to draw away from her in surprise. "...I don't want to get worked up again..." She sighed. She was feeling really tired, the coffee she drank earlier would have no effect on keeping her awake now_–_for this she was glad.

Klaus kissed her neck lightly his lips moved around a spot that was visible he had visited before. "How are you going to explain that to Stefan and Damon." He said smiling slightly. "Are you gonna tell them it's a love bite from the big bad wolf?"

Elena ran a finger along the spot in question…she hadn't realized he'd sucked on any part of her body long enough to leave marks, his lips never ceased moving. She sighed, "I'm too tired to worry about that now."

"As am I, you really did a number on me love."

"What are you going to tell your siblings, I'm pretty sure they're all wondering where you ran off to."

Klaus smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips to place a kiss there. "I'm a grown man they have no need to worry about me. But if they were to ever ask I'd just let them know I was indulging in the pleasures the late night has to offer," He smiled widely at the girl.

Klaus moved to grab the blanket placed at the end of the bed in order to wrap around them. "Goodnight Elena ," He breathed as she nestled against him, falling to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

_**AN:** __It's done, finally done ! I've been working on this for almost a month now and myself being very lazy could have finished it a long time ago but you know how things get. I have to say that I'm really proud of this it ended up longer than I expected I never imagined 5000+ words but I'm not a big fan of porn with no plot you know. But uh this isn't really my first story on this website but another one I had up I ended up deleting. And I just hope that if you like this you'll review and favourite. I'd really enjoy that and if you guys like it a lot I might even continue because this storyline has been lingering around in my head for the longest. And well I just hope you'll look forward to my future work and that's about it. _  



	2. Invitation

**Chapter 2:**

_**Invitation**_

Elena woke up to an extreme draft shaking her body; she'd imagined that it had been much warmer during the night. Lifting up slightly, her mind wandered to the events that had taken place yesterday and last night. She would undoubtedly have lots to deal with today. The fact that all the originals had been awakened meant that the Salvatores would be formalizing some sort of plan that was most likely to backfire. Caroline's dad had died, therefore Elena needed to be there for her friend and with Alaric's condition, she'd need to take care of him as well.

But despite the importance of those events in question, her mind could not move from the blonde haired demon she'd slept with last night. That was most definitely the best sex she'd ever had in her short eighteen years of life and it almost saddened her to find that the hybrid was gone. All the warmth that surrounded her while she slept against him was no longer here, leaving her bed-_despite the sheets_- cold and unpleasant. But what bothered her most with his leaving was the fact that it made things feel like a one night stand almost, and she knew she was above that sort of thing.

As she was about to get off of her bed and perhaps find her clothes a figure emerged from her bathroom. "Morning sweetheart, it's about time you woke up."

Elena was surprised to see him still here, and emerging from her bathroom none the less. "Klaus..." She paused after saying his name, taking in his damp and half**-**naked form. She was happy that he hadn't just left her early this morning but in fact stayed. She didn't know what the air surrounding them would be like as she finally came to grips with what she had done. _Did I really have sex with Klaus last night?_ She inwardly questioned herself as her brows furrowed. _Did I give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream and beg and what if Stefan and Damon and everyone else finds out, they wouldn't look at me the same again._

She couldn't stop the amount of questions flooding her brain as she looked up at Klaus again. _And what is he thinking, was this just some sadistic plan he conjured up to use against me to hold over and taunt me with._ She couldn't help the look of worry that crossed her features at the thought. Maybe that was Klaus' plan all along, have Rebekah attack her, save her and then carry her home only to lure her into his bed_–_well technically it was her bed but still.

The gang's already weak battle against Klaus was immensely weakened by what lingered between Klaus and Elena now. What did this even mean for them? Was this-_despite the fact that he stayed_-a one night thing-_confirming her suspicion that this was just some plan of his_-or would the two be seeing each other again and soon at that.

Klaus seemed to notice the girl's change in expression from surprise to find him emerging from her bathroom in a low hanging towel to one of worry and concern as she looked down at her lap. Her eyes seemed to be focused, transfixed on the beige sheets of the bed but her brain, _her thoughts_ had her focused somewhere else. He knew without her having to say it that she was just coming to grips and understandings with what she_–_ well what they had done last night. Still he said nothing and looked around the room in search of his pants. They hadn't left the spot they were in last night, pooled along with his briefs at the foot of Elena's bed.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and ravish your body some more," He spoke slowly, he didn't know exactly where her train of thought was flowing but did have a basic idea and hoped to soothe her worries. "I'm afraid I have to head on home," He started zipping up his pants, "Rebekah called, apparently my mother is planning on having some ball this evening and I'm needed home for preparations."

Elena was finally brought out of her thoughts and her eyebrows shot up in confuse, surprise and question. "What do you mean your mother?"

"Oh I forgot to mention..." The hybrid pulled his shirt over his head. "Your witch friend and her mother managed to open my fourth coffin that contained my mother; Esther. She's returned… and she has also ensured she only wants peace. I'm sure your Salvatores won't be delighted to hear that."

Elena took in his words slowly but not quite understanding them. Not only two other originals she and everyone else had never met but now Klaus' mother was in the picture. _How's she even alive, Klaus killed her that's certain_, Elena thought about this but thought better than to ask him, the reminder that he killed his mother might unsettle him at this point. Elena then began focusing on her cell phone that was buzzing audibly on her nightstand.

"Right on queue." Klaus sighed lightly knowing that only Damon or Stefan could be calling Elena at nine am on a Saturday morning.

"Hello?" Elena called to the person on the other end of the phone. She hadn't bothered checking the number of who was calling, but like Klaus she knew it could only be Damon or Stefan.

Damon sighed relieved at the sound of Elena's voice. He was glad that nothing had happened to her while him and Stefan were off having a _tea party_ with Klaus and Elijah. "Elena...glad to see you're up. A lot happened last night, Stefan and I are on our way over there. We've got ourselves a bit of an original problem."

"So I hear-" Elena cut herself off, she needed to pretend as if she didn't know what happened with the originals last night. The fact that Rebekah tried to kill her would eventually come to light, but she couldn't have them knowing that Klaus had saved her and what later insinuated between them.

She could hear the surprise in Damon's voice as he asked her, "What do you mean you heard? Who'd you hear anything from?"

"I...uh...Elijah told me" Elena gulped hoping Damon bought into her lie.

"Elijah? When the hell did you get the chance to talk to Elijah." Damon asked loudly sounding confused. The originals and especially Elijah were supposed to be dealing with their hybrid dick of a brother last night. **_Not_** talking to Elena.

Damon furrowed his brows at her lack of reply. "You know what we'll talk about this when we get there."

She heard the sound of Damon's cell phone click and sighed as she turned to face Klaus. As always that infamous smirk was settled onto his features.

"Lying is not very good Elena…but maybe it's for the best that you tell them Elijah saved you."

She rolled her eyes at his 'lying is not very good' comment as she arose from her bed. Her sheets that were previously loosely draped around her were now bunched against her tightly as she made her way past him, in search of her clothes.

The hybrid inwardly frowned. What was the use in covering up what he'd already seen? "If I were you, I wouldn't worry so much about your clothes but getting a shower before your boyfriends reach here. They'll be able to smell me all over you." He smiled contently as he could distinguish his scent clinging to her skin.

Elena walked past him, not quite wanting to say anything as she still had lots to think about their situation. She didn't want to cause any problems by saying something he didn't like or want to hear.

Klaus watched her as she disappeared into her bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't even look back at him or say bye _for now. You wound me Elena, _he thought. He would speak to her soon, stifle any worries she had about what they did last night hopefully getting a chance to do it all over again. No, he would not be letting go of this one very soon, Stefan and Damon would have some very tough competition by the looks of it.

A small smile tugged at Klaus' lips as he picked up his jacket that was strewn across the floor, putting it on and blurring in the direction of home through the girl's window.

**X**

Elena sighed as the hot water hit her body, mimicking the warmth of the hybrid as her mind drifted yet again to what they'd done last night. It was surely hard to forget such an event with his marks covering every inch of her body.

She'd examined her skin in the mirror after she'd stripped herself of her clothes before entering the shower. Light pink, dark red and almost purple blotches were all over her body, most of them conveniently placed so that they could be covered with clothing, but others were very noticeable. A particularly large one wrapped around a slightly prominent vein at the nape of her neck stood out the most. The exact same one Klaus had pointed to last night. _"How are you gonna explain that to Stefan and Damon"_, his words echoed in her head, he'd pretty much jinxed the whole thing. The other marks lining her neck were fading but this one would most likely take a while with possibly some added components as to draw the blood away from the surface of her skin.

She would lie and say it was a rash as all, they would believe her right? She barely lied to the both of them. It just happened to be an extremely large rash so blatantly placed.

A sound of contentment left her lips as the hot water connected with her body yet again. Now she didn't have a worry in the world, what was done with Klaus was done and it was amazing so what was the point in beating herself up about it. But as soon as the water was turned off and disappeared down the drain, she knew she'd have the Salvatores to deal with.

**X**

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed away in that coffin." Elena began explaining although she didn't know much of the situation herself.

"Their mother, how's she even alive!? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon said sounding slightly confused.

"I don't know...Elijah didn't explain it to me in detail just that she isn't here to kill them...she wants to live in peace with her family; including Klaus." Elena exhaled lightly. "I believe him."

Both brothers exchanged glances while Elena sighed inwardly. She'd spent the past hour lying to the two of them. She informed them of all that had happened prior to her incident with Rebekah and the incident itself. But her saviour and all that had happened after she'd been saved was a lie. She was relieved that the Salvatores bought into her story of being saved by Elijah and him taking her straight home afterward. Luckily the both of them listened rather than asked questions that could possibly get her caught up in her lie. She was also severely grateful that none of them had asked about the mark along her neck. Her hand had continued to move and lie there, subsequently scratching as if letting them know it was merely a rash without saying anything.

"Well this blows," Damon went on with his usual comments when a situation doesn't go the way he or _the scooby gang_ want it. "Not only do we have five originals to deal with, Mama Original decides to come back from the dead and forgive Klaus. And that young one," He looked at Stefan, "What did Klaus say his name was_–_Kol or something…he looks real cocky to me..." Damon trailed off.

Stefan sighed folding his arms in thought. "Esther or whatever her name is was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus not have some reunion."

Damon hopped off the kitchen counter that he was seated at, "Anyone else feeling a bit _used_ right about now."

Elena had been listening mindlessly to the brother's words, possibly the only words standing out to her were 'kill' and 'Klaus'. Thinking about it, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted for him to so desperately die now after all. One night had changed everything.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as a knock sounded at her front door. Leaving the two brothers behind in the kitchen, the doppelganger found herself to her front door meeting no one there. Looking down she noticed a single envelope placed in the center of her doorstep. Picking it up and looking into the distance once more she entered her house, only to meet the Salvatores looking at what she contained in her hands curiously.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

Elena quickly took out the card concealed in the envelope. "It's an invitation…'Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o' clock, for dancing, cocktails and celebrations.'"

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan looked from the envelope to her and then to Damon.

Elena looked at the invitation curiously until remembering what Klaus had said earlier this morning. His mother was intending on having a ball and he had to head home to help with preparations. "I-I think it's the original family." She looked up to them, instinctively flipping over the card. "Wait there's a note on the back."

_ Elena,_

_I think it's finally time we meet._

_ Esther._

**XXX**

A smile was settled onto Klaus' features as he entered his home. Moving up the ranks to possibly his favourite doppelganger, Elena yet again was plastered all around his mind. A part of him thought about the Salvatores, how it was their extreme attachment to Elena that led them to keeping **her** alive after the sacrifice altogether helping Klaus with his hybrids and learning how good sweet innocent Elena was in bed. He'd have to thank the both of them in the future, well he's basically thanked them both already with the amount of time he's spared both their lives.

"And what are you so cheery about this morning Nik?" His little sister asked of him as she looked at him with her legs crossed.

Klaus immediately grimaced at her voice, his sweet thoughts interrupted by the sarcasm filled voice of his sister. He didn't have a right to be mad at her, if she hadn't went after Elena last night he would've never gotten the chance to bed her. Well, he would have definitely gotten the chance; many times, but not quite how it went about last night. The fact that she had still tried to kill Elena still made him upset so he went on with the first snarky reply that came to mind, "Don't yet think we're on speaking terms Rebekah, not after what you did last night," He said through gritted teeth.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Now that I think about it killing her would be too easy, I should at least torture for a few hours beforehand. You know _really_ make her pay."

Klaus was now severely annoyed with the tone she was having with him. He spoke without any restraint. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

Klaus sighed exasperated as he recognized the owner of _that_ voice. His younger brother Kol, surely every family has some cocky standoffish douchebag_–__yes that's a word Americans would use right_. Kol; the boy Klaus would refer to him as_–_being only seventeen when he was turned_–_was self absorbed, spending most of his time looking in the mirror rather than focusing on anything else. "Oh go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?"

"No Kol," Klaus finally turned around to face him completely. "But you're in my house!"

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol walked up to face his older brother his eyes clearly challenging him.

"Enough! Niklaus…come." Esther's voice sounded halfway across the room.

Klaus glared at a now cockily smirking Kol one last time before heading over to his mother. "Rebekah wasn't even out of her box at day before she tried to ruin my life," His hand pointed idly in his sister's direction, "And now she's just rubbing it in my face, she's probably going to try something again." Klaus shook his head slightly looking downwards as if in deep thought. "What happened to peace, acceptance, _family_."

Esther looked at her son full of shock, "You put daggers in their hearts, you want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

Klaus sighed and tilted his head to the side. How'd he even get from thinking about Elena to running on about his _difficult_ family. "So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?"

"You need to give it time Niklaus, I've had one thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I want to make sure this family does the same."

His eyes softened as she spoke, his thoughts moving to that dreadful act that took place one thousand years ago. "I just don't understand." He paused. "I killed you and still you forgive me."

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. _Forgiveness_ is nothing other than a gift Niklaus."

His lips moved up slightly as the mood now shifted.

"Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"

Klaus chuckled slightly trying to cover the blush that crossed his features, "Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going." Inwardly he knew exactly who he wanted to have on his arm at the ball this evening. Too bad the girl would most likely have not one but two pesky vampires never leaving her side, if she bothered to show up at the ball that is.

"Well I really hope you'd reconsider, it's going to be a magical evening"

A coy smirk then settled itself on his features as the thought of the perfect person to have on his arm at the ball, and shake Elena up a bit. "Actually mother, I know exactly who I'm bringing to the ball this evening.**"**

**XXX**

"If Esther wants to talk to you then you have to go," Stefan started.

"Well that sounds like a dumb idea, what's she gonna say 'Sorry my daughter tried to kill you last night and sorry because I'm about to kill you now.'"

Stefan sighed, "What makes you think she wants to kill Elena?" He took the invitation from Elena's hands and looked at the note on the back again closely.

"Well I'm sure by now she's realized her son has defied nature and has now broken the curse she placed on him. She may not be able to stop her son from being a hybrid but she can stop him from _making hybrids_." Damon gave a pointed look to Elena.

"Nah, I don't think that's the case. Bonnie was lead to open that coffin for a reason. There's more to this than some reunion."

Damon shrugged, "Yeah and what reason is that?"

"Think about it," Stefan began pacing, gathering his thoughts. "Bonnie was having dreams about that coffin for weeks, these dreams came daily. Then it turns out that only her and her mother can even budge the thing. I'm not going to sit and believe there's no way to kill Klaus. She gave them life, _immortality_, I'm sure she didn't do it without a way to take it away. Every spell has a loophole. What other reason would she need to talk to Elena, assuming she doesn't want to kill her… if she wanted to apologize on behalf of Rebekah then she could've just wrote it. I'm pretty sure her son rescuing Elena was apology enough."

Damon looked at Stefan as if he wanted to say something in protest, but no words would come out. That was all well thought out, highly unlikely but vaguely possible.

Elena stood quiet, again only the words 'kill' and 'Klaus' stood out to her. If there was a possibility that Esther had a way to kill Klaus, then she wasn't sure she would want to be a part of it. If she didn't go and meet with her then she would have no way of knowing right? "I don't think I want to get involved in this…" She trailed off.

Both brothers looked at her surprised, normally Elena would be eager to go to something like this. The girl chased after trouble like her life depended on it.

Damon sighed yet again, "Maybe Stefan has a point, go and see with Esther wants. If she has a way to kill Klaus then it's probably going to involve some special doppelganger business and there's no way for us to help with that." He paused slightly. "But I am going with you, the place is gonna be crawling with vampires-" He looked over at Stefan slightly, "and maybe even a few _hybrids_." He grabbed the invitation from Stefan's hands and looked over it for the first time. "Seven o' clock? Noted. Wear something nice." He said loudly as he left the living room and made his way out the front door.

Stefan looked to Elena, shaking his head in slight surprise at Damon's cooperation. "I'll be there as well." He said as he made his way to the front door. "This may be our only chance Elena." And when she heard the slight gush of wind that could only mean vampire arrival or departure, she knew he'd gone as well.

Elena exhaled as she sat down on the couch in her living room. She didn't want to go, she didn't want Klaus to die, she just didn't know what she wanted.

**XXX**

"So I'm assuming you got one of these original invitation things as well."

Elena looked at her blonde friend not the slightest bit surprised as they were seated having lunch in the grill. "You got one too huh? Looks like the whole town's invited."

"So are you going?"

"I don't know, I actually don't know if I want to." Elena leaned in close to her friend so only she could hear. "Actually my invitation had a note on the back from their 'back from the dead' mother who said that she wants to meet with me."

"What, why would the evil witch want an audience with you?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't know, Stefan and Damon want me to go because they think that she may secretly want to kill Klaus. But I'm just kinda done getting in with all this original business." Elena hoped that maybe her friend would understand.

Caroline looked at Elenawide-eyed. "Are you kidding me Elena. What if she does have a way to kill Klaus? If you don't go then you'll never know."

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I-"

Caroline's expression changed. "Not sure if you what Elena?" She spoke slowly trying to focus on Elena as she spoke. "He killed your aunt remember, he almost killed Jeremy and Stefan and Damon and me! He killed you! He's tried to kill almost all of your–_our_ loved ones at least once. The only one who hasn't been touched yet is Matt. And now Tyler's a hybrid off somewhere trying to fix himself and who even knows if he can be fixed."

Elena bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes moving around frantically as she took in Caroline's words. Her friend was right, after all Klaus has done she should want him dead. So why didn't she? She couldn't get one night make her think better of him. It was sex that's all it was, no strings attached as they say. They were simply like friends with benefits. Except they were hardly even friends. "I'm sorry Care-" She says although she doesn't know why, maybe it's for wanting Klaus alive despite everything he's not only done to her but her friends. "Have you heard from Tyler since he left…" She trailed off not quite knowing if Caroline would want to talk about it.

"He left me a message, I got it this morning," Caroline's eyes immediately lit up at the thought of the voicemail she found on her phone this morning. She was about to listen to it again and find comfort in the sound of Tyler's voice but a knock on her door had sounded…

"You know what I don't get though, about this whole ball thing I mean?"

"What?" Elena looked up at her.

"That fact that Klaus has the audacity to invite me personally and give me a dress of all things."

_Was that what a slap from a sentence felt like_? "What?" Elena couldn't help the way her mouth had dropped slightly.

"Yeah, it was left on my doorstep, an invitation with a note on the back from Klaus and a box with this really pretty dress." Caroline laughed slightly, "Some twisted Cinderella fetish if you ask me."

"What did the note say?" Elena leaned into her friend clearly anticipating her answer.

Caroline found it weird that Elena was so intrigued by this but answered none the less, "Save me a dance, fondly, Klaus or whatever and it was in really bad handwriting." She chuckled slightly but stopped as she noticed Elena had drifted off into another realm.

_Why. Why would he have sex with me if he's interested in Caroline. _Caroline, her friend. That was it, Klaus was just toying with her, surely he had to be, he hasn't even known Caroline long enough to even be the slightest bit interested in her. The two had surely only spoken once. Elena tried to reassure herself, this was just a sadistic game he was playing with her, sleeping with her and then bringing her friend in the mix to possibly make her jealous? No she wasn't jealous, it was just sex, really good sex but it wasn't like she was attached to him or anything. But the thought of him having feelings for Caroline unnerved her.

This was it, she was done with the games she would go and see what Esther wanted, if she indeed wanted to kill Klaus…well Elena would cross that bridge when she came to it.

* * *

_**An:**__ So I've decided to continue this story thanks to you wonderful reviewers, favouriters and even you all who added this to your alert list even though the story said that it was complete…_

_I would also like to accept the award for worst updater ever since I pretty much decided I was gonna update after like the first 5 reviews and the first 10 favourites and like the first alert but that's life you know. I intended to make this chapter longer and include the entirety of the ball in it but since I knew it would be too long and it was so unfair of me to make you guys wait this long, even if this is merely a "filler" chapter for more important events. I'm also trying this whole name chapter thing thing because I've always wanted to do so when I thought about uploading my first real story here and yeah. Anyways I promise author's notes will be shorter and I'll try to update as much as I can for the month of August. And wow if I don't have the next chapter up by Wednesday feel free to harass and type in all caps and insist that I'm lazy and need to work on the next chapter because who knows it might just work.  
_


	3. The Ball

**Chapter 3:**

_**The Ball**_

Elena braced herself as she pulled up to the Mikaelson's _–_well it was more Klaus' residence than anyone else's. Her day had gone by smoothly after her lunch with Caroline at the grill. Her blonde friend had decided she was coming as soon as Rebekah boldly showed up to the grill and invited Matt. Elena hadn't heard from either of the Salvatores for the rest of the day except for a text from Damon stating to be sure she brought her ass there. _Rude much_.

Elena got out of her car and headed for the door, it was just after 7:30 and the place was already packed. A part of her wanted to turn back and head straight home, not meeting with Esther at all. But the Salvatores would probably rush to her home and drag her there if they noticed she had not shown up. And they would most definitely notice. _Might as well get this over with_, she just hoped Esther only wanted to apologize on behalf of her daughter's behavior and the words 'kill' and 'Klaus' never escape her lips.

**X**

A smile adorned Klaus' features as he flirted casually with one of the town folk that had bothered to attend the ball. The lady was awfully a bore so he kept himself entertained with throwing flirty little comments to see how she reacted. The first hour of the evening was soon to pass and he hadn't even spotted Elena yet or his date. As the lady ran on about something else Klaus had no interest in he pondered about his date's boyfriend; Tyler. Surely he'd sent his hybrids away on request of Stefan, but Tyler was a resident of Mystic Falls he had the right to be there. But just where had that one ran off to and without his permission of all things.

Turning from the woman to the front of the building, _there_, Klaus spotted her. More than halfway across the roof, but as clear to him as someone standing directly in front of him would be. Elena had finally arrived and what an entrance she made; dressed in a beautiful black and brown gown, the top, black and sleeveless, hugging to her frame tightly. While the bottom was a pretty brownish colour that glittered and puffed out all around. She wore matching gloves and her hair was twisted slightly and hung to one side. She looked absolutely _stunning,_ but then again with the face she wore it was hard to look anything but.

He wanted to walk over to her, enlighten her on how gorgeous he thought she looked and whisk her away to his bedroom. But from the corners of his eyes he spotted them. Both Salvatores wearing what looked to be matching tuxedos approaching her from different sides of the room. Elena's eyes locked to his and he tipped his champagne glass in acknowledgment as her eyes stayed focused on him. She looked at him with that not knowing whether to smile or look away expression she carried. Soon her view of him would be blocked though as 'the one with the funny hair' has reached her.

"You came, I guess you're on the same page now."

Elena was startled as she heard Stefan's voice, one second she was eyeing Klaus a long way across the room and the next Stefan was right in front of her. He was wearing a brilliant tux complete with bow tie and all.

"You're here and you're here. Nice tux." Damon ran his hands across his chest lightly in recognition that his brother was wearing the same thing he wore.

Elena jumped slightly again as Damon's voice sounded behind her. What a wonderful greeting the two of them graced her with, _she wasn't startled at all._

"I think it would be in all our best interest if we find Esther and get out of here quickly, I don't actually feel welcome, since Stefan and I didn't exactly get invitations." Damon started while Elena threw up one of her arms in agreement.

She couldn't move about this place with one and not the other. So she extended her arms in the directions of both brothers, "Shall we." Both Salvatores locked an arm in with one of Elena's and the trio entered the ballroom in style.

**XXX**

"Elena Gilbert I presume."

Elena was almost startled as a strange man appeared beside her and was handing her a drink.

He extended his hand out for her to shake, "Finn Mikaelson."

She shook his hand lightly. So this was one of the two Original siblings she'd never met. He seemed to be older than the rest and less of a looker than Klaus and Elijah, but he was handsome in his own right.

Finn as he said his name was, skipped the idle chit-chat and got straight to the point. "Apparently my mother has requested to see you..." He began speaking in a tone that made Elena think he knew what was going to be discussed already.

"Is she here?" Elena looked at him closely, happy that she was getting closer to her goal for tonight. It took all of her prying to get the Salvatores to let her out of their sight. She had assured them that she was just going to get a drink as all and would find _no trouble_ on her way there. There was no way she was going to find herself in the company of Rebekah and as of right now she was finding ways to avoid Klaus.

"I must request that you lose your friends."

"But they're protecting me" _What could Esther want to speak to me about so badly that I can't bring Stefan and Damon around…_

"I understand that…but if you want to speak to my mother you'll have to be _alone_." He stressed the last word greatly aided by the thick English accent he had as if to make it _extra, **extra**_ clear.

"Could everyone gather around please." Elena heard Elijah's voice sound from the staircase that was centrically placed in the ballroom.

"Excuse me." Finn looked at her one last time before walking in the direction his sibling's voice had sounded from.

**X**

"You see who I see." Damon whispered into his brother's ear.

"Oh yeah." Stefan replied.

Both brothers were gathered in the ballroom with the remainder of the people in attendance as Elijah went on about special celebrations and always commencing an evening like this with a dance. A woman looking slightly older than the rest of them had descended down the stairs gathering around the vampires known as the originals. They figured it was Esther, no, they were sure it was Esther, the original family were the only ones gathered on the staircase as all.

Damon eyed her suspiciously; there was something ominous about her. The way she didn't even join in the festivities and ascended the stairs again as soon as Elijah's little speech was finished, raised his suspicion.

As everyone dispersed in order to gather in the hall for a dance and Stefan had somehow disappeared from the side of him, he caught Elena intending to walk up the stairs after Esther. He immediately flashed before her, "Don't even think about it."

Elena nearly glowered at him, "She wants to speak to me alone Damon. You were all rearing for me to come see her earlier on today and now you're stopping me?"

Damon looked at her as if resisting the urge to say something, "Well…I never agreed to let you meet with her alone." He glanced back up the stairs seeing that Esther was now gone, something about her just screamed trouble. He needed to get Elena's mind somewhere else, for now. He held out his hand to her, "It'd be rude not to dance you know."

Elena pursed her lips, visibly considering his offer then rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully as she joined hands with his. One dance, then she was back to her little 'mission'.

Damon led her into the hall, joining the lineup as all the couples began waltzing around the room gracefully. "You look stunning as if it isn't obvious," He said casually to her as he spun her around slowly.

"Thank you." Elena replied, her body connecting with his again.

**X**

Klaus' eyes darted around the room over Caroline's shoulders as he danced with the blonde haired girl. It was quite rude of him to not keep focused on her as they were dance partners and all but she had not spoken one word to him since she arrived there this evening. The few times he'd bothered walking up to her and addressing her, she'd brush him off once saying she needed a drink and the other two times she merely turned the other way. It was still a wonder he'd gotten her to join hands and dance with him of all things.

His eyes slowly rolled to focus on Caroline as he'd finally spotted Elena. She was the farthest from him anyone on the dance floor could be at this point and her body was pressed dangerously close to the eldest Salvatore. _Hmm. _"You know you could at least say good evening or perhaps look at me, I did invite you to this ball personally and gave you a pretty dress. I think a thanks is in order."

He heard the girl give a slight 'hmph' and she cocked her head to the side even more, Klaus was not in the slightest line of her vision now.

He chuckled slightly at this, "What a glorious date you've turned out to be." He said still grinning as he extended her outwards, the dance now prompting everyone to change partners.

**X**

Elena gasped as she wounded up into the hard body of Stefan. It took a second or two for her to catch her step again but when she did she was just as graceful as before. "He dances and I didn't even have to beg this time."

Stefan feigned a laugh. "Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here, I couldn't exactly say no."

Elena's thoughts quickly moved from focusing on the steps to the dance to her little chat with Finn about what Esther wanted. She wanted to speak to Elena alone, and by the looks of it Damon wouldn't let it be happening soon. It was almost as if he'd changed his mind completely, this morning when she spoke about not coming surprisingly he agreed with Stefan about not missing a chance to kill Klaus.

Elena had made up her mind though, Klaus was to be spared and it wasn't as if she wanted direct involvement in his death anyways. Not with the power he held over her. She needed to go and see what Esther wanted and warn Klaus if impending doom was near_. And that's when she made up her mind. _

Elena leaned into Stefan closely, whispering into his ear_–_all though that wouldn't really hinder any eavesdropping vampire's hearing. "I need to talk to you."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders slightly; the two had stopped dancing altogether. "Alright so talk."

"Not here."

**X**

Elena looked to Stefan, she now had him outside far away from the mansion so that no one could hear their conversation. "Esther wants to speak to me alone, but I can't get to her with two bodyguards."

"Well why are you telling me this?"

"Because for some reason now Damon doesn't want to let me anywhere near her and you care about killing Klaus more than anything." She saw the somber look Stefan's face wore as her sentence came out. Did he already forget his threatening to drive her off of Wickery Bridge in an attempt to 'weaken' Klaus, because she hadn't. "What am I wrong?"

Stefan looked at her and shook his head lightly. "No…you're not wrong…What do you need me to do?"

"Just make sure I can get into that room with Esther, _alone_."

Stefan eyed her closely, she looked confident that she could go through with this. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Elena exhaled lightly. If only he knew the conflict her brain was in right now. "I can do this."

She moved to walk past him, the plan already mapped out in her head. She would have Damon meet her in a room any room and Stefan could simply knock him out for a brief second allowing her access to Esther. Simple enough.

**XXX**

Damon looked at his cell phone relieved as a text message from Elena had just arrived on his screen. The girl had disappeared along with Stefan some time during the dance and he'd been looking for her since.

**_Elena, 5 Minutes Ago:_**

_Meet me upstairs, first room on the right of the left hallway._

The directions were simple enough. Damon found himself in what looked to be a guest bedroom with Elena standing idly in front of a bookshelf. He was quite upset at the fact she managed to get out of his sight and ended up doing God knows what, but by the looks of it she was safe. He'd let it slide just this once.

"So what are we doing in here?"

The familiar whoosh of a speeding vampire and the sound of Damon's spine cracking filled Elena's ears. She winced at the sound and looked on in horror as Damon's lifeless body hit the ground. She expected Stefan to knock him out, snap his neck maybe but not something as harsh as snapping his spine. The awkward slump Damon's body was nestled in uneased her and made her feel guilty as this was all her plan in the first place.

Stefan nodded his head in her direction as he noticed her hesitation. Elena knew she couldn't waste time feeling guilty when Damon would be back in 15 minutes to say the least. She looked at his body one last time before darting out the door, she could feel guilty later for now she just had her sights set on Esther.

Elena paused as she spotted what looked to be Finn entering one of the doors at almost the end of the hallway. She had no idea which room Esther was in prior to this but was certain it was that one. Picking up the bottom of her gown as to not let it drag on the floor, Elena began walking at a quicker pace wanting to reach her destination sooner. _Until a hand wrapped itself around her mouth that is._

She gave a shriek that came out quiet and muffled because of the hand wrapped firmly around her lips. Her captor whispered 'shhhh' in her ear as he pulled her into a room and closed the door. Elena twirled around as soon as the hand released its grip on her and began her verbal assault.

"WHO THE HELL ARE-" Elena stopped abruptly as she finally bothered to look at the person, recognizing who it was. "Klaus…"

She brought a hand up to his face that he easily caught in his. "_Oooh_, feisty. I like that."

"What are you doing, you scared me!" She glared almost angrily at him. It was so hard to do so though, attempting to control the sudden flush in her cheeks. This was the closest she'd been to him all night and he looked in one word…_dashing_.

"For someone so used to being taken and kidnapped, I would've thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Go to hell." She spat as she turned around to leave.

Klaus smirked slightly as he admired the Petrova fire ablaze in her right now. She was so cute when she was angry, that little pout and the way she brought up that hand to hit him as if it would cause some real damage. He knew she was famous for those little slaps though, the Salvatores, he was certain they'd both received countless amounts of those_–_so he'd been expecting it. Oddly enough he found this side of her the slightest bit _arousing_.

"Come here," Klaus whispered as he tugged on her arm turning her around to face him. His lips connected with hers smoothly and it brought him back to last night, when their lips connected for the first time.

Elena found herself getting lost in the kiss, her eyes were closed and there was so much more she craved_. But then it hit her._

The hybrid winced as the girl's dull human teeth sunk into his bottom lip forcefully. _Just as I was about to take it one step further and add a little tongue_, he scowled to himself. He used his hand to tug out his lower lip, his eyes looking down at it. He was greatly surprised at the fact that she had drawn blood, he knew his lips were soft but not _that_ soft.

"And may I ask what that was for?" He asked as he licked the blood that had began to pool from his lip.

"For sleeping with me, then inviting my friend to this dance and then trying to kiss me while you're on a date with her!" Elena's glare intensified as Klaus chuckled at her.

"_My_ Elena, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were turning a little green…"

"I am not jealous!" She shot at him. _I just don't want to be played with that's all_. The thought crossed her mind but she would feel too vulnerable if she came out and said it. She was vulnerable enough/

"Well that tone and that look say different." He stalked closer to her and she backed up until she was against the door and he was _against her_. He pinned his arms to the door on both sides of her, trapping her body easily between him. "But since you say you're _not jealous_," He stressed the last two words, "then that's good because you have absolutely no right to be."

"Excuse me," Elena's eyebrows shot up at him at the same rate her heart beat had previously sped up the minute he'd walked towards her.

"You heard me, you're getting upset over me brining Caroline when you've got not one but two guys all over you…How do you think that makes me feel?" He pouted his lips feigning being hurt.

If Elena's eyebrows could rise anymore, they'd be lost in her hair right now. Was Klaus seriously just as bothered about her bringing the Salvatores as she was about him bringing Caroline. It seemed too unlikely. Elena regained her composure as she sought out her reply. "Well…just so you know I didn't really invite Stefan or Damon, neither of them is actually my date."

_Bullshit_, Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that so? Because I recall you dancing with your body pressed dangerously close to a certain Salvatore and then when the dance prompted us all to change partners you repeated your actions with the next. Very promiscuous if you ask me."

Elena stuttered for something to say, then settled on the question she'd wanted to ask him from this morning. "What game are you playing Klaus?"

Klaus removed his arms from either side of her body and stepped away from her. "What are you talking about Elena?"

"This…" She whispered. "You sleeping with me. Was it all just…some sadistic plan you conjured up to hold against me, to throw in my face whenever you see fit."

Klaus furrowed his brows at her, confused, shocked and maybe even a little upset at her accusation_–although he supposed it's something he might have considered doing–_but this time was different.

Klaus sighed, his expression and tone showing all seriousness now. "No Elena. This is not some _sadistic_ game I'm playing with you. I slept with you because the opportunity presented itself and it was breathtaking. And with your consent, I'd love to do it over and over again. Not every teenage girl gets the opportunity to sleep with someone who has a millennium of experience…But then again you're not an average teenage girl."

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "_–_If you think last night was amazing then what a ride is in store for you sweetheart_." _Klaus smirked contently to himself as he could hear the girl's heartbeat increasing at a fast rate.

"As for me inviting Caroline here tonight, _well _that was a bit of a game."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he went on to further explain, "I wanted to know if I could make you jealous, you have the Salvatores gawking all over you tonight_–although its easy to see why" _His eyes raked across her body and Elena hated herself for the way she blushed under his gaze_." _You might have been so caught up with the two of them you may forgotten all about lil ole me. I couldn't have that, it seems seeing me with your friend did the trick."

Elena looked up to him her gaze transfixed, could she trust him? He didn't seem like he'd given the information of them sleeping together to anyone, _yet. _With all the stress in her life, she could use release every so often and Klaus was nothing short of _amazing_ at what he did. As he said, when did this chance come by; being able to sleep with a centuries old vampire. He had lifetimes upon lifetimes of practice, he could probably make any woman drop to her knees and beg for him; yet he was having sex with her. She wondered why, but would ask no more questions, at least not now. And besides this opened opportunity for her to get on his good side, maybe now he could stop wreaking havoc on her and her friends.

Klaus gave her his best smile, the one that made his dimples appear evidently in his cheeks, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist those. "So Ms. Gilbert, do I have your consent?" Elena's breath hitched as he moved towards her again pressing himself against her firmly.

"Y-yes…" She breathed.

A coy look sank into his features; things were going his way for once. "Good," He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her mouth. The kiss was slow but needy, both wasted no time in connecting one's tongue with the other's. His lips has only been against hers for a few seconds before they started moving to her neck, he'd have to indulge in kissing her thoroughly later. The large love bite placed there was now gone. _Well she must have had a hard time getting rid of that one, I'll just have to mark her body all over again._

Elena rolled her shoulders the slightest bit, clearly aroused and anticipating Klaus' next move as his lips moved from her neck just done to her cleavage. _Esther…_ The woman's name burrowed itself into her mind, yes Esther that's where she needed to be not about to have sex with this hybrid at a ball full of guests. "Klaus…I hate to…ahh."

"_Hmmmm_," Klaus murmured as he zipped down her dress slowly, he couldn't wait to ease her out of it.

"No." Her hand moved to her back, placing it on top of his in order to zip her dress back up. "I need to go….I have to meet with someone and you should probably get back to your _date_."

He ignored her last comment and focused on the first part of her sentence. "Meet with someone? You're not leaving me to go and 'meet' with one of those pesky Salvatores are you?" He cocked his eyebrow up at her.

"No I'm, it's more important I just have to go," She zipped her dress the remainder of the way up and quickly sped out of the room before he could protest.

Klaus looked down and sighed at the large tent in his pants. "Damn that girl," He whispered as he slammed the door shut. Well he surely couldn't get back to his date now, not with the _big_ problem at hand.

**X**

"Elena…"

Elena turned around to face the owner of the voice that had just called her name. "Elijah," She gave a slight smile in recognition of him. She hadn't seen him since the sacrifice that took place about four months ago. He cleaned up nice.

"I trust that you made it home safely last night, I'd like to apologize for my sister's behavior."

"It's fine, really, I'm sorry Elijah but there's somewhere I need to be." She picked up her gown in order to walk to the room Esther occupied, but he addressed her yet again.

"Wait Elena, I understand that my mother has requested to see you…"

"Yeah that's actually where I'm headed."

Elijah bit his lower lip lightly, seeming to not know how he would go about with his next sentence. "Her ability to forgive Niklaus after all he has done strikes me as quite odd."

Elena deadpanned, so Elijah was suspicious too. "What you think she has some underlying motive?"

He pressed his face close to hers, whispering now, "She has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask…Can I count on you to tell me exactly what she says."

Elena paused, "Y-yes you can."

He examined her features for a second or two before his lips quirked into a half smile. "Well I guess you should be on your way," He pointed his hand in the direction she was headed.

She nodded at him, "I'll find you after I'm finished."

**X**

Elena's fist connected lightly with the door she'd seen Finn enter earlier. Just as she'd suspected he opened the door, the blonde woman she'd seen earlier on the grand staircase was in the room holding an item that emitted smoke.

"You're alone, wise choice," Finn winked at her in a pleased manner.

"You may leave now Finn," Esther said to her son who looked at her and nodded his head.

Elena stepped forward into the room, her eyes fixed on the item burning in Esther's hands.

"It's a just a little sage." She said with a slight curve to her lips. "I have it spelled so we can speak freely without the fear of being overheard…"

Elena nodded her head slightly in understanding and Esther went on. "I'd imagine you must have tons of questions for me Elena . Come," Her hand directed to Elena to a couch in the room and Elena took the offered seat without question.

She decided she'd start with the question that had everyone confused, "How are you alive…are you a ghost or?"

Esther took a seat next to Elena facing her, "When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body, so that I may be able to return if the sufficient power had brought me out. She's an ancestor of your friend Bonnie…"

Elena had been around the supernatural and particularly witches enough to understand that. "So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open your coffin."

"Exactly."

Elena's tongue trailed over her lower lip as Esther left her seat and hovered over a desk slightly.  
"So what is it that you want to speak to me about?" There was nothing else really that she felt she needed to ask Esther about, and well the lingering question made her anxious.

"I understand that Rebekah filled you in on the story of my family, how I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires…"

"You did it to protect them…"

"Well using magic that great has its price...I was killed by my own son and forced to watch him and his siblings shed blood for the one thousand years! I can't allow this to go on any longer."

Elena's mouth dropped as she rose from her seat, "You want to kill Klaus?"

"Well one thing at a time Elena…" She picked up something from the table, whatever it was; was concealed by a black covering.

Elena instinctively backed up at the sight of it, everything about Esther turned ominous now.

"My children think I have organized this ball in order to celebrate our reunion but I actually need them gathered in one location in order to form a spell."

Elena's tone became hostile as she realization set in. _It wasn't just Klaus_. "And what spell is that?"

"It's a binding spell, so that if one goes then all go."

"What do you mean, they can't be _permanently_ killed, none of them."

"True, but if they're binded_–_which they _will _be after tonight_–_I can perform a spell that can reverse the transition, making them human again. Then, my willing Finn will be used as a sacrifice and they all will die." She saw the look of shock that spread across Elena's features and decided to defend her case. "I love my family Elena, but they are an _abomination. _I created them, its only right that I destroy them."

Elena looked at her perplexed. She couldn't be serious; not only Klaus but she wanted all of the originals dead. Elijah didn't deserve that, Rebekah didn't deserve a death sentence either even if she had just attempted to kill Elena a mere 24 hours ago. She barely even knew the other two, and Klaus _well she didn't want to go there. _If Esther wanted to kill her entire family, she would at least have no part in it.

"What do you need from me?"

"What I need from you is your blood, just a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast tonight, after they've all consumed it I will perform the spell to bind them all as one." Esther removed the black covering that appeared to be a thin silver knife, almost in the form of a dagger. She stepped closer as Elena stepped back. "Will you or should I?"

Elena took a deep breath; how Esther would react she didn't know. "I'm sorry…but I want no part in this."

Now it was Esther's turn to look perplexed. "Excuse me? Elena without your blood then there is no plan…"

Elena shook her head, letting Esther know that she'd made up her mind. She turned to leave when she felt an immense pain shoot across her right index finger. She looked down at it, a look of pain and worry crossed her features as she realized that it was split horizontally at the tip. Blood poured out of the wound.

Esther was in front of her at a speed that wasn't possible for an average human. Her skills as a watch leave nothing to be desired_._ She gripped Elena's hand firmly as to make sure the blood dripped into a wine glass shaped cup she had acquired.

Esther looked into Elena's eyes and gripped her shoulder, "I'm sorry Elena but I've had the destruction of my children planned for roughly a thousand years, I'm not going to let your surprising un-cooperation get in my way!"

Elena's gaze was fixed on Esther as the woman closed her eyes reciting words foreign to her ears. _Then she saw black. _

**XXX**

Damon groaned running his hand over his neck slightly.

"_Easy_…don't want you to get up and do something stupid."

Damon sprung at the sound of the person's voice who had him in this position in the first place. "Where's Elena!" He roared as he slammed Stefan into the nearest bookshelf.

"Where she should be with Esther."

"What did you do?!"

"Hey don't get mad at me!" Stefan pushed Damon's hands off of himself. "This was all her idea, right down to the broken spine. You know maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick Damon."

"Wait hang on, I'm the problem here?"

"You're a liability brother."

"I'm trying to keep her alive Stefan!"

"Well your emotions are getting in the way of our plan so-"

"My emotions?! How is this even happening right now?!"

"Maybe because you care too damn much."

A hostile look spread across Damon's face as he resisted the urge to scream obscenities at his brother.

* * *

Elena made her way to the front of the building, thankfully without noticeably stumbling. What ever Esther had done to her had not worn off completely yet. Her eyesight was hazy, her head dizzy and her neck sore from where she had slumped on to the floor. What was there that she could do now? Klaus & his siblings had more than likely already drank the toast, signing their death sentence. The place looked almost empty; all those in attendance were most likely on their way home.

It's not like she could talk to any of them now anyways, Esther would most likely have her on watch for the remainder of her time there. As she expected Finn was in the same room she was, diverting his attention everywhere but on her, only stealing certain glances now and then. She wondered if Elijah had come looking for her after a while. If he did then he surely didn't look in the right place.

"You get what you wanted?"

Elena didn't even bother to reply to the glowering Salvatore before her. She brought a hand up to her head, an immense headache was raking through her. She needed to go home and get some sleep and find some way to contact at least one of the Mikaelson's tomorrow. "I don't have time for this Damon," She said accompanied with an exasperated sigh.

Damon's eyes widened at her words. "You don't have time for this? What but you have time to plan things with Stefan?"

"Look I didn't want to come to this stupid ball, you were all rearing for me to come this morning and today. Telling me to _'make sure I bring my ass here' _and now you're getting mad at me for forming a plan with Stefan_?" _

"There shouldn't have been a plan Elena! I'm not mad at you for including Stefan I'm mad at you because I love you!" He shouted at her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

His grip on her body combined with her immense headache and the guilty conscience she held that the original's death was on her hands caused her to spew out her next sentence, "Well maybe that's the problem!"

Damon's pupils dilated and constricted as her words sank in.

In this moment Elena wished she could turn back time, not say those words to Damon, actually make it so that she didn't come to this ball at all. She wouldn't have met with Esther and given her an opportunity to steal her blood in the first place so there would be _no binding spell_, no five original funerals, no sorrowful Damon. "I-Damon-I just have to go." She sidestepped him as his grip loosened on her trotting out of the building quickly.

"Have any of you seen Matt…?" Caroline's voice trailed off as she walked up to the two brunettes. Her eyebrows rose in question at Damon's expression and Elena's retreating form.

**X**

"Matt…" Matt turned around slowly. He was simply wandering around the Mikaelson building, walking around the neglected side of the grand staircase that led into the room, the part that led to a balcony.

He stepped out of the straight line he was walking in and walked over to the balcony, seeing no one there, he turned around.

"Hey! You're Rebekah's friend."

Matt turned back around swiftly as he was met with a not too familiar face. This looked to be the guy who'd join the other originals on the staircase earlier though, so he was definitely vampire. It explained how one second he looked over the balcony and was met with lone darkness and then another second someone was surprisingly there addressing him.

Matt bravely crossed over to the man, taking his outstretched hand. "Matt Donovan…"

"Kol Mikaelson…" Kol sneered at Matt as he gripped his hand firmly. It had been roughly a century, an entire hundred years since he'd last killed something. It was an itch he just couldn't scratch now, no matter how much his mother would probably scold him. Rebekah had stated they'd kill him earlier tonight, since Matt was a close friend of that doppelganger girl Rebekah so desperately loathed. There was a full proof plan already mapped out all courtesy of Rebekah, but when it came down to the actual task she'd gotten cold feet. At the later request of his sister he'd promised to leave Matt be, but he'd also promised his mother there would be no violence tonight. _Those two things weren't happening were they?_

Kol tightened his grip on young Matt's hand. The boy's voice of protest of the hand shake became strained with pain. How naïve was this boy? Surely he knew about the existence of vampires and more importantly the originals but yet he was still walking around a barely occupied place alone. _Tsk, tsk._

"Hey hey. Easy on the hand. The guy's a quarterback." Kol looked up at the owner of said voice and growled in recognition of who it was. The vampire from earlier, the one who carried an air of cockiness around him_–_at least he came off that way to him.

Damon blurred forward, knocking Kol out of Matt's grip and off of the balcony. He followed suit, landing directly on the original. He worked quickly taking advantage of Kol's surprised state to rip his head to the side successfully snapping his neck.

Damon looked up as people piled outside, his brother being one of them. Stefan looked at him hovering over Kol's body bewildered. "What are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little." Damon turned around from the vampire entourage of onlookers and shouted out into the parking lot. "Far be it for me to cause a problem." He knew Elena would hear, her vehicle was still there so she hadn't left yet. Only until he saw the black SUV leave the parking lot had he decided to leave the Mikaelson household. By the looks of it he wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

**XXX**

Elena slumped onto her bed, not evening bothering to remove her dress. It was amazing that she made it home safely, without any accidents_–she was prone to them after all_. Her bodily aches, eyes that would not stay focused and her conflicting thoughts just made the night worse.

Their blood was on her hands, all five of them had her to blame, she wasn't smart and she was too weak to even warn them in time. Hell, she was even too weak to get up now and alert them of something, anything that could help their lives. She needed to tomorrow, she had to do something…but for now she just needed _sleep_.

**X**

Klaus watched the girl closely as he was perched on the window seat in Elena's room.

Humans were very naïve, but he'd expected more out of her. Her window was unlocked making it easy for him a vampire to climb up the side of her house and enter and equally as easy for a human. He sighed not wanting to believe Elena was that stupid and figured it was for the benefit of the Salvatores, easier access to her when they needed it. The thought of them having 'nightcaps' unsettled him but he didn't have time to worry about that for now.

He hadn't seen Elena at all after she'd agreed to continue sleeping with him. The fact of the matter had him well he wouldn't say exactly worried but he was curious. Just what meeting did the girl have after all, making her so exhausted she hadn't even bothered taking off her dress to sleep in. He also wondered about Damon, the fact that the young vampire was angry enough to attack his little brother, an original of all people at the ball, just screamed Elena trouble.

He had tomorrow though, to bombard the girl with questions about tonight and if he got lucky have sex with her yet again_–_butfor now he had to leave her bedroom…he could already feel himself becoming _attached_.

**XXX**

Damon walked lazily into the grill a half empty bottle of bourbon in hand. He smirked coyly as he saw Matt excusing himself from a _very desperate_ Barbie Klaus. "Ooh burn, rejected by the captain of the football team."

"Shut up Damon." Rebekah folded her arms over the counter of the bar as Damon sat down next to her. "Knew I should've killed him...mother wouldn't let me."

Damon reached for two shot glasses and began pouring into one. Rebekah wasn't having as much of a horrible night as him, but she was girl and a desperate one at that. She'd be just the distraction he needed. "Well, never let people tell you what to do." He slid one of the glasses down to her and she took it graciously.

Damon looked to his bourbon bottle after he'd downed his shot. "Besides you would've broken him in a second…"

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?"

Damon didn't even steal her a glance, "I'm just saying you should find someone…a little more durable, that's all."

Rebekah turned her head to face him, "And who would that be?"

Damon turned his head to face hers, leering at her. _Well aren't you about to find out._

* * *

_**An: **__Ok lets pretend this chapter is like an episode of Dora and the end we tell each other our favourite parts ok I'll go first, my favourite part was when Klaus tried to kiss Elena and she bit his lip that was really fun to write and I just love reading that over and over again. Ok so what was your favourite part, let me know in your reviews please! _

_**Now the matter at hand:** _

_Unlike the last chapter which I noticed had many mistakes and spelling errors and points that needed to be added - I paid special special attention to wording and spelling, making sure everything was perfect or close enough. Pretty sure every time i sat in my bed writing a new part I read over the entire thing again changing this and that. It was actually really hard to write not knowing exactly where to skip to the next scene and what not but I'm pleased, tried to get it up sooner [like i'd promised ah] but i'm a PROcrastinator big time. I just want to give a shout out to the people who messaged me about updating , I mean you all really made me want to write and update and hopefully not disappoint any of you. Anyways just know that I don't plan on abandoning this story even if my updates are a little spaced although I'm going to try for them not to be. But then again school starts next week but we'll most definitely see. I'd hate to let all the good ideas I have floating around my brain go to waste though and trust me I've got a bunch._

_Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Still surprised this story even got over 5 reviews and it has 25+ with only two chapters. I love you guys, it all means so much. No-more-looooooong-authors-notes. _


	4. Blood On My Hands

**Chapter 4:**

**_Blood On My Hands_**

Elena ran a hand through her brunette locks as she contemplated her options. She'd started her morning fairly early, her bodily aches were gone and a nice warm shower as always helped. But she needed advice and needed help. Seeking out the youngest Salvatore, she dialed his number; he was the more logical out of the two brothers. Perhaps he'd understand if she explained everything fully.

His cell phone rang a few times before going to the recognizable sound of his voicemail, completely unchanged during his ripper stage_–_ although she supposed he barely got any phone calls. "H-hey Stefan…I just really need to talk to you." She tapped end call and quickly dialed the other brother, maybe he would respond.

"What?" Came his snarky greeting.

"Damon, we _need_ to talk." She ignored his tone and got to the more serious matter at hand.

"Well you see I'd love to Elena, but I actually can't…I've been real _busy _as of late."

Elena sighed, "Damon if you're still mad at me you need to get over it."

"Oh I'm over it."

Elena deadpanned at her cell phone at the realization that Damon had hung up on her. He obviously was still upset with her, because if he wasn't he wouldn't be acting so childish.

Elena looked into her closet and grabbed a coat, she needed to get to the boarding house immediately.

**…**

"Well, let's not make a big deal out of this shall we."

Damon merely glanced at Rebekah, wearing the same dress from last night and carrying her heels in one hand. "My thoughts exactly." He said sardonically as he led her to the front door. He was glad he'd decided to bring her home rather than any of those dull human girls who'd fall for a simple wink of his eye in a second. Rebekah was the first vampire he'd had sex with in a _long_ time and she was _definitely the distraction he needed. _

"I expect you'll come calling soon enough."

Damon gave a cheeky smile as he moved in front of her in order to open the door. "Let's not hold our breath…"

Elena paused as she took in the sight standing in the open door before her. A shirtless Damon standing next to a proud looking Rebekah, undoubtedly in last night's attire. The blonde sauntered past her, while Damon stood unmoved, mouth open slightly, visibly not knowing what to think of the situation.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Damon regained his composure, his mouth forming into a thin line. "Why are you here Elena?"

Elena looked at him, blinking. "I told you that I needed to talk to you."

"And I told you, I was busy." Damon turned to go into the house, searching idly for a shirt to put on.

Elena followed suit, closing the door behind her. If Stefan were to walk in this room right now, he'd practically see the anger on her features. She wasn't jealous, she wasn't jealous at all. And the fact that she wasn't surprised her to say the least. But, it was the fact that Rebekah had tried to kill her a mere two nights ago that made her upset.

_"I'm mad at you because I love you_…" The words lingered in her head, if he really loved her he wouldn't sleep with someone who'd attempted her murder. But then again she'd slept with Klaus and he'd attempted to kill and _killed_ some of her closest family members. The thought disgusted her somewhat, who was she to judge?

It was different in his case though…Klaus had seduced _her_, she hadn't been with anyone so long that she'd basically given in without a fight. Damon on the other hand, it wasn't possible for him to be seduced, he could have any female he wanted; human or vampire. He had to have sought out Rebekah, there was no way the original would seduce him or succeed for that matter.

Elena stuttered out, "D-did you stop taking the vervain?" Still, she tried to give Damon the benefit of the doubt. There was the chance of Rebekah compelling him, although the thought alone sounded preposterous.

Damon chuckled as he buttoned a black dress shirt. "You think Rebekah had to compel me?"

_Well not really… _Elena huffed, "She tried to kill me less than forty-eight hours ago!"

Damon moved his hand around lazily, "Can we just…move past that." He walked past her, moving to a table where a bottle of liquor was held.

Elena laughed mirthlessly, "So that's it, I hurt your feelings and this is what, how you lash out at me?"

Damon took a swig of his drink, "For once, at least something I did had nothing to do with you."

_Yeah right. _Elena quickly moved on, there was no use dwelling on this subject, she'd get over it eventually. "Well I thought you should know that Esther has planned to kill her whole family. She's done a spell to link them all together, so if one dies…they all do."

Damon laughed lightly. "That's great, Klaus will finally be killed. We win."

Elena deadpanned, mouth open slightly, eyes focused directly on him.

Damon pouted his lips in mock of her, "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?"

"Don't you get it, to kill Klaus she has to kill _all of them_. I don't want any part of this and I don't want their blood on my hands."

Damon looked at her with eyes wide. "What you're feeling guilty now? Elena this is what we've been waiting for. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah have all tried to kill at least one of us or injure us in the least. The new one Kol tried to kill Matt just last night and you're feeling guilty?!"

Elena knew he wouldn't understand her reasoning, hell she didn't understand why she didn't want for Klaus to die so badly. She just wanted him to live and would try her best to ensure his survival. "Well you've killed a lot of people in your lifetime, do you deserve death too?" She looked at him intently, curious to know what his answer would be.

Damon stammered a bit before just locking gaze with her, his lips fixed into a thin line for the second time this morning.

As Elena turned to leave he flashed before her, "Don't do anything to screw this up Elena", he warned. _That question_, it would be much better for the two of them if it went unanswered.

Elena pursed her lips as she looked up at the elder Salvatore.

"He's right you know…" A voice sounded from the corridor that lead to the front room of the house. "Klaus has to die, they all do." Stefan said with his arms locked behind his back.

Elena's eyes flickered to him momentarily, before locking back with Damon's, who began to jeer at her.

"Hah, you see its democracy in action."

Elena stalked past him, purposely rubbing against his glass causing some of the liquid to spill out.

Damon locked eyes with his brother momentarily before bringing the glass to his lips, downing the drink whole. A coy smirk settled itself onto his features as he heard the front door slam.

**X**

For some reason he could always sense when impending doom was near. He didn't know if some of his mother's witchcraft he'd inherited stuck with him even through his vampirism, but he woke with a slight guttural feeling. And that feeling meant bad things.

Elijah paused, burned sage in his hands. He was situated in the very room he was certain his mother spent most of last night in. Burned sage meant a privacy spell. Why would she need to use a privacy spell?

**X**

A frown was etched on Klaus' features as he looked down at his sketch pad, charcoal in hand, stroking the canvas with careful precision. He wasn't frowning because he was displeased with his work, _far from it._ But what he was drawing was what unsettled him.

It was Elena. An image of her from last night, when she made her grand entrance into the ballroom. He'd originally sat down on the couch to draw _something_, anything at all, but this image was charred into his head. And when something was stuck in his head he just couldn't escape from drawing it out on paper.

"There's our girl." Kol greeted his sister at the front door as she made her way inside. Her heels were clenched in her hand and she was still in last night's attire.

Rebekah looked at her brother frustrated as he would not let her pass him. "Get out of my way Kol."

"Out all night what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner…Matt, was it?"

Rebekah leaned in close to her jeering sibling, "If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

Klaus smirked at his siblings' bickering. It was just like old times, Kol had taunted Rebekah ever since she was old enough to comprehend. He was always extremely jealous that all his mother's attention had been shifted from him to Rebekah when she was born, therefore giving her hell for it.

Her older brother's prominent smirk hadn't gone unnoticed. "Don't start Nik." She hit Kol to the side and stepped forward, idly looking down at the sketch pad in Klaus' hands.

Klaus looked up at her, visibly trying to stop from chuckling. "I didn't say anything." He indeed knew who Rebekah had slept with last night. He too had stopped to the grill for a drink after he'd left Elena's bedroom. He'd taken notice of his sister's rejection by the foot ball player and silent brooding soon afterward. He left the close-to-empty grill as soon as a semi-wasted Damon Salvatore stumbled in and sat next to his sister.

Rebekah looked at Klaus, unconvinced, while Kol slumped down into a single chair. His feet propped up on the arm rest. "Our sister is a strumpet…but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for? Have at it." Klaus replied, not bothering to look up from his drawing.

Kol removed his legs, deciding to face his older brother. "It's no fun to go alone. Join me Nik."

Klaus looked unconvinced.

"It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

The hybrid looked at the false look of sadness that crossed his sibling's features. Giving in, he got off the couch, he needed to put on a jacket and put his drawing someplace secure. "Fine, I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

Kol looked triumphant as he got up to find a coat and set out on the town with his brother.

"Yes please go this house has enough men rolling around in it."

Kol pointed at his sister. "Just like you 'Bekah."

Rebekah taken off guard by the words, lunged her shoe at him. "Good riddance, both of you!"

"Rebekah."

Rebekah sighed as she heard Elijah's voice from down the hall. "Not you too Elijah."

Said brother walked towards her, a somber expression across his features. "I'm worried about mother…have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for one thousand years, what's strange for her?"

Elijah held out the burned sage toward her, "Burned sage, she was doing a privacy spell."

Rebekah grasped the item from his hands and closely examined it. "Well, why don't you ask Finn he's been doting on her. "

"I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true." Rebekah inhaled deeply, "And as for mother she's returned to make her family whole again. She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find?"

**XXX**

"I can't believe he slept with her." Elena said as she paced her bedroom. Her best friend Bonnie was seated, legs folded, a stick of charred sage in her hands while her grimoire was sitting right beside her. Caroline was outside the door, in order to see if the privacy spell Esther had illustrated last night would work for them as well.

Elena hadn't really invited her two friends here to practice some spell and talk about some alcoholic vampire who's feelings were hurt too easily. Instead she brought them over to talk about the situation of Esther, but they too were in agreement with the Salvatores. Elena had since moved on from the subject, her new topic being well at least something Caroline would like to hear about.

Bonnie looked up to her friend, "Are you jealous?"

_Jealous? What is she talking about? _Realization then hit Elena, "Jealous? No I'm not jealous!" She was quick to answer and was nearly shouting. "It's just she tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago and he's just so quick to sleep with her!"

Caroline then busted into the room, "Ok this privacy spell is obviously not working because I can hear every word you're saying about Damon the emotional I don't know enemy-sleeper-wither"

Elena sighed frustrated, running a hand through her hair.

Caroline's tone became soft, "Are you sure you're not jealous…" She trailed off.

Elena looked to her friend, her tone laced with certainty, "I'm not." She looked to the other friend in the room and piped up, "When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke."

Bonnie huffed, "Alright." She lit the sage again with one of the candles burning near her and wisped it around lightly. Bonnie gave a pointed look to Caroline who rolled her eyes as she left the room again.

"Well just so you know, Esther came to speak to me and Abby this morning…"

Elena moved close to her friend, taking a seat on the bed quickly. "What?"

"Abby and I are the ones who brought her back, she's channeling our entire bloodline and using us for a connection. I guess she thought she was being polite."

Elena stammered, not understanding why Bonnie didn't mention this earlier. "W-why didn't you say this before?"

Bonnie looked at her weary, "It's just the way you approached the topic, I didn't want you to worry."

"I-is there a way to stop her from channeling you?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know and even if I did why would I want that?"

Elena got up off the bed again, biting down on her lip lightly. She needed to find a way to justify her want to keep the originals alive, without letting her friends know why she _really_ wanted to keep the originals alive. That would have to remain her dirty little secret.

"Things were gonna get better, Klaus had what he wanted he was gonna leave us all alone. But now this happened…if he finds out I'm involved then I don't know what he'd do." Elena _really_ didn't know what the hybrid would do, would he torture her_–_ she knew for a fact he wouldn't kill her, or maybe he'd be lenient with her.

Caroline then entered the room abruptly again, "We're seriously wasting our time with this privacy spell thing and Elena," She dragged the name stomping her foot lightly for added effect. "You're not the one who's doing this, Esther is!"

"It doesn't matter anyways…They'll all be dead by the end of the night."

Elena's jaw dropped slightly as she stared, bewildered, at her dark-skinned friend."W-what?"

"Tonight's a full moon, Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her."

Elena's breath hitched in her throat, she was running out of time.

**XXX**

It wasn't long after Caroline and Bonnie had left her house, that she'd found herself outside the Mikaelson estate. Debating whether she should go in or not. She was certain Esther or her seemingly favourite son Finn were not here, they were most likely at the ancestral witches manor, in order to prepare for the 'ritual' tonight.

Elena steadied herself as she approached the door, hoping to God that the person who answered was Klaus or Elijah instead of Rebekah_–_who'd she'd pretty much be content with not seeing for the rest of her life_–_or the other brother, who she wasn't at all familiar with, the one who'd gotten into an altercation with Damon last night.

"What are you doing here?" A snobbish tone asked, practically five seconds after Elena had rung the doorbell.

Elena inwardly sighed, but her expression on the outside remained unchanged. She would stand her ground with_ this _person, her luck was really raw today. "I need to speak with Klaus…"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"…Or Elijah, anyone would be fine."

"And what do you need to speak to my brothers about?" Rebekah inquired. "Make a deal with one of them in order to get me to stop sleeping with your boyfriend?" Rebekah grinned, loving the feeling of teasing the girl.

Elena's features darkened at the statement, but she didn't step down. "I'm not worried about that actually, what I need to speak to your brother's about is something _actually_ important."

Rebekah's smile faltered and Elena smirked quite visibly. She was glad that so far Rebekah wasn't getting to her. "So…are any of them here?"

Rebekah stared sardonically at the girl, "Nik isn't….Elijah's…"

"Elena?"

Elena heard Elijah's voice from behind Rebekah, as he slowly approached the two. He was surprised but also quite happy to see her here, she'd saved him a trip from driving to the Gilbert residence_–_which he'd not too long ago decided he'd be visiting.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Elijah was now standing next to her in the doorway of the front door. All his attention was focused on Elena.

"I need to talk to you," Was all the girl said.

Elijah turned his head to look at his sister beside him, who immediately got the message. The girl rolled her eyes again and stomped off, visibly fed up with the way those Petrovas could bend Elijah in any shape or form without even doing anything. First it was Tatia, then Katerina and now this Elena bitch. For some reason she always ended up hating them.

**X**

The two somehow ended up outside, in the woods surrounding the Mikaelson estate. Out of Rebekah's earshot, leading Elena to feel more comfortable. Elijah was wearing a coat she'd noticed, although she knew he wasn't at all affected by the cold.

"What happened to you last night? I looked for you but you were nowhere to be found."

Elena sighed, well of course they couldn't walk around forever_–_there were matters they needed to attend to_. _She had indeed not missed the weary tone his voice carried and she honestly didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry Elijah…"

Elijah's brows furrowed, seemingly catching on to what her words implied but not entirely sure. "What happened between you and my mother last night? What did she talk to you about?"

Elena stammered. "S-she I didn't want to talk to her last night, I really didn't but Stefan and Damon wanted me to. They said that they believed whatever was in that coffin was what would kill Klaus."

"Ever since my mother came back she had ensured she's only wanted peace. "

Elena could hear the anger rising in his voice at the accusation that peace was not really what his mother wanted.

"It's not just Klaus she wants to kill…it's all of you. My blood was in the champagne last night and it enabled her to form some spell that would link you all together. I'm really sorry."

Elijah gripped her arms tightly, his eyes burning into hers. "You're lying!"

Elena struggled beneath his grip. "I'm not! _–_Elijah you're h-hurting me!"

His grip loosened but his voice rose. "Why didn't you tell me this last night, this was your plan all along wasn't it!" It wasn't like him to accuse people, especially not this girl but the fact that he may have just a few hours to live was dawning on him.

"Because I refused to help her! She forcefully took my blood and performed some spell that caused me to black out! When I woke up I wasn't sure what to do, your brother…the one who was with her last night he was everywhere I looked. So I-I just…"

Elijah loosened his grip on her completely. She was telling the truth and he was sure of it. It wasn't like Elena to lie and definitely not about a situation this serious.

Elijah brought a hand up to his temple. "What is she going to do, since we're all linked together."

"She-she's going to turn you all human and then use Finn as a sacrifice to kill you all."

Elijah stared at her wild eyed, completely and utterly heartbroken and bewildered at the fact that his own mother, having just returned to them all, was only planning to destroy them.

"Elijah I'm so sorry, I-I want to help but I don't know what we can do. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight's a full moon…"

She didn't have to continue because he knew what that meant. This spell which would eventually lead into a sacrifice would be taking place tonight. "Who all knows of this?"

Elena bit her lip. It was foolish of her to enlighten the Salvatores and her friends on the details of this situation. She should've come to Elijah first hand and maybe they would have already had a solution. "Stefan and Damon, Caroline...Your mother's gaining help from Bonnie and her mom and well you're the first original I've told."

Elijah nearly cursed under his breath. It was after noon, the full moon would be at its peak in about nine hours. Was it enough time to stop his mother and avoid any unnecessary hindrance the Salvatores would most likely provide_–_ he wasn't too sure. The original looked to a heavily breathing Elena before him, "We need a plan."

* * *

**AN:** Well I'd say this is a filler chapter for all the action that's going to come in the next chapter. Not really enough Klaus but after this whole Esther thing blows over this will shift into a real Klaus x Elena story, focusing on those two mostly rather than everyone else in Mystic Falls. And well sorry for the long wait for this chapter but school's been really annoying and I'm about 600% done with already. But I hope you all like this chapter [I'm really pleased with the writing], tell me your favourite part [I really liked the Klaus, Rebekah, Kol bit and the little Rebekah and Elena bit whoo], what you'd like to see happen, words of encouragement you know. Thanks for the previous reviews, favourites, alerts you all are amazing.


	5. Sacrifice

**Chapter 5:**

_**Sacrifice**_

"I haven't seen Elena since this morning." Alaric says and despite all the information about original destruction Damon has babbled to him over the course of their phone call – he wasn't as worried as he supposed he should be. Damon's, Stefan's, Elena's and everyone else in their little 'gang' _– _their lives practically revolved around Klaus and his dysfunctional family and Alaric was just tired of it.

"Well she's not answering her phone." Damon's worried that Elena has probably gone off on her own to try and find a way to stop Esther's plan. But that's only if she hasn't told one of the originals already.

"Well I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this original sex you've been having"

The vampire can practically hear Alaric smirk through the phone. "Ugh, she told you!?"

Alaric grinned. He'd seen Elena earlier this morning and she was nothing short of annoyed about the entire situation. "Oh she told me."

"Oh really, did she also tell you she's having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?"

Alaric shrugged. "Look, I'm not gonna judge her for having a conscience-"

"I'm not asking you to judge her, just tie her up and lock her in a room until this is all over."

Alaric chuckled at the insanity of the statement. He knew Damon wouldn't hesitate to do just that if given the chance. "Well, I wouldn't if I could and I can't because I'm busy."

Damon narrowed his eyes as he concentrated even further on listening to his friend. "Busy…doing what?"

Alaric glanced over at Meredith seated on the side of him and smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it."

Damon smirked, knowing exactly what Alaric was doing and _more importantly_, who he was with. "Are you with the sexy, psycho doctor?"

"Goodbye Damon." Alaric hung up immediately not giving _snarky Damon_ a chance to reply. "Sorry about that." He smiled at Meredith.

"Does he still think I'm a serial killer?" There was only humour lacing her voice so Alaric chuckled as well. "He's a little judgmental."

**X**

"Here we are Kol." Klaus looked over to his brother for approval as they stalked past tables and gawking faces – making their way towards the bar."

Kol said nothing as he was busy taking in his surroundings.

Klaus spots Alaric Saltzman and Meredith Fell and he stops for a second to eavesdrop on their conversation.

He smirks knowing all too well what they were talking about, Elena had enlightened him on the situation after all.

He sauntered over the two, with Kol silently behind him. "Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large."

The look Alaric gives him and his brother is challenging while Meredith's is visibly frightened.

"Oh don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam right Kol?"

Kol gives a sideways look of approval to Meredith before murmuring a "right", going on with whatever plans his brother has for them this afternoon.

**XXX**

"So what the bloody hell are we going to do now?" Rebekah threw her hands in the air, obviously tired of sitting around for minutes thinking of some plan that wasn't coming soon enough.

Elena finds herself situated in the corner of their living room, closest to Elijah. She can handle any verbal assaults Rebekah may throw at her but definitely not the girl ripping into her neck.

Elijah isn't calm, actually it's the most anxious Elena has seen him ever. His expression is quite inconclusive – she doesn't know if he's still in disbelief, anger or resent. His foot continuously taps against the floor boards and Elena knows that he's just anxious to find a solution to all their problems – as is she…

"What are the Salvatores currently doing?" Elijah's voice brings Elena out of her thoughts and she hates that she has no information useful for him. "I don't know." She looked down at her phone instinctively. "One missed call from Stefan, four from Damon and one from Alaric."

"They're looking for you, soon enough they'll catch on and realize you're here and that we know."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "So what are we supposed to do Elijah?"

He stood from his seated position on the couch and stalked over to Elena. "You said my mother and Finn are at the abandoned witch house right?"

"Y-yeah that's what Bonnie told me…"

Elijah bit his lip as he tried to focus on the situation. His mother was brought back to life with the help of the Bennet witches. She was channeling the entire Bennet bloodline through them, so without them the connection would be broken. Elena's friend and her mother were basically like a power cord, having a source of electricity is lovely, but without the item necessary to connect to it, you have nothing. He knew what he needed to do, and he knew exactly who he needed to do it.

"I have a plan, but for it to work-" He inhaled deeply, readying himself for his sister's likely protest. "- you two need to do exactly what I say. Absolutely _no_ hesitation."

Rebekah's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me Elijah? What is this plan?"

Elijah looked wearily over to Elena. She looked just as anxious for the answer as his sister was. "The less you know, the better." He glanced down at his watch. It was after two. "Rebekah, I'll call you in about a hour and I'll need Elena there as well…so don't drift too far from one another."

"What the bloody hell Elijah!? You want me to stay here with this - …girl and wait around for some phone call and just go along with your 'plan' when I have no idea what it's about!"

"Look Rebekah, I know I've not given you much to go by but would you just trust my instinct here. The time we're spending arguing about this, could be spent trying something to save our lives." He hated having to take on such a rough tone with his sister, but she could be so hard-headed sometimes.

Rebekah pursed her lips. Her brother was intelligent and logical. His plans always seemed to work out much better than Nik's. If there was anyone's instinct she should trust, it was his. "Fine Elijah, do what you have to do…" she said reluctantly.

Elena hated the ominous tone his voice carried when he insisted it was better for them to not know what the plan consisted. This entire situation bothered her. What the Salvatores would think if they found out she'd told the originals, how Esther would feel about her ruining her plans _– _she even found herself worrying about what Klaus thinks about her meeting with his mother at all, and refusing to tell him about it. What would he do, if she'd told him about the situation instead of Elijah. She wondered where he was at a time like this.

She watched Elijah pick up his coat and give her a slight nod before rushing out of the front door. Perhaps she would feel much more relaxed if she didn't have to spend God knows how long in the company of _blonde bitch_ Rebekah. She inwardly sighed. Elijah's phone call wouldn't be able to come soon enough.

**X**

It wasn't too long after Elijah had left, that the jeers started.

"In case you're wondering Elena, Damon is much better in bed than Stefan." Rebekah smirked. If she was being forced to babysit Elena, then she would have fun while doing it.

Elena didn't look up to the girl, choosing to ignore her comment.

"How ironic is it that I slept with Stefan and now Damon before you. Funny how life works out that way."

This next comment annoys Elena, but she still doesn't respond. Looking around at anything but Rebekah from her seated position on the couch.

"It's a good thing you're still holding onto Stefan. You wouldn't be able to handle Damon anyways. Your Stefan, unlike the fun, playful Stefan I knew is pretending to be human…But Damon, he's full of bark and has even more bite."

'I CAN HANDLE YOUR BROTHER CAN'T I' The comment appeared fiercely in her head, but she doesn't say it. She couldn't even imagine spilling those words out, no matter how triumphant it would make her feel. She glares at Rebekah, murmuring the word 'bitch', sadly falling for the bait.

"_Awww_, maybe it's my bitchiness that Damon likes so much." Rebekah chuckles as she says this and turns out the door to leave. Elena's no fun when she's all silent like this. As a matter of fact, the girl was just dull altogether. What the Salvatores, Matt and even Elijah saw in her, she surely did not know.

Elena muttered under her breath. At least if she'd slept with Damon, she wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he'd call her the next day.

After a few minutes of seated silence, she found herself growing tired of the room she was in. Before long her curiosity about the mansion had her wondering up the stairs, taking in _every, single, detail._

**XXX**

Stefan is visibly frustrated as he walked back into the boarding house. "I can't find her anywhere." He huffed under his breath. Damon was sitting by the fireplace, glass of bourbon in hand, _as always_.

"I know right…" Damon replied sounding slightly slurred. "She's not at the grill, her place, not even Wickery Bridge…"

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Did you check down at Klaus'?"

Damon turned his head to face him. "Hell no. A certain original might just have it out for me…" Even though it felt amazing, he'd regretted snapping Kel's, _or whatever his name was_, neck last night. "But…I doubt she's there, not with 'Barbie Klaus' roaming around the premises."

Stefan sighed in defeat and took a seat next to his brother. "You don't think she told one of them do you?"

Damon shrugged. "…If she did…then all of us are screwed."

"Is there ever a time when you lot aren't _'screwed'_?"

Both brothers shot up simultaneously at the sound of the _all too familiar _voice.

"Elijah." Damon regarded him almost angrily. "What are you doing here?" If Elijah had been here and heard their conversation…then he knew there was a plan. He didn't look the slightest bit surprised which meant – _oh no_.

"Well aren't you curious about the whereabouts of Elena?"

Just as he'd thought. "She told you." Damon cursed under his breath. The one plan that they were certain would not fail. Their one chance of being rid of the originals for good, and Elena, Elena of all people is the one who screws it up.

"Well guilt is a strong emotion. Can you blame her?"

Stefan regards Elijah much more calmly than his brother had. "Where is she, what do you want from us?"

"You see, I need your help. It's quite a predicament my siblings and I are in-"

"And how do you expect us to help you get out of it?" Damon's tone was mocking as he cut the original vampire off.

"-As you both know, my mother intends on killing my siblings and I by the end of the night. But without power she wouldn't-"

Damon cut Elijah off again, chuckling this time. "You know, I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

Elijah clenches his jaw at the second interruption but presses on. "She's channeling the entire Bennett line through Elena's friend and her mother, it's a bit of a generational thing. But that connection needs to be broken…"

"Broken?" Stefan looked from Elijah to his brother confused.

"Yeah he means…" Damon ran his forefinger across his neck in a cutting motion and Stefan gets the picture.

"You want us to kill them?!" The younger Salvatore is confused as to why Elijah would hesitate to perform the action himself.

"You know I'd love to do it myself, but I can't get anywhere near that place without them all growing suspicious. But they won't expect harm from the likes of you. As far as they know you lot are one-hundred and ten percent on their side." Elijah paused for a moment allowing time for the reasoning of this all to sink in. "You have until six minutes after nine to get this sorted out."

Damon smiled sarcastically. "Oh how super specific of you."

"By nine o' seven, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then…"

"Then what?!" Damon looked at the man, obviously challenging him. "How do we even know you have Elena?"

A fraction of a smile tugged at Elijah's lips as he pulled his cellphone from his jacket pocket. He dialed his sister's number quickly, once he'd begin talking, it wouldn't take long for Rebekah to understand exactly what was going on.

**X**

Elena found herself wandering throughout the halls of Klaus' house, not entering any of the rooms, just admiring the paintings and drawings that framed the halls. She wondered where Klaus got all this artwork from, if he'd stolen them, compelled for them or perhaps even drew them himself.

She stopped briefly in the doorway of the room she'd kissed Klaus in last night and smiled to herself. His lips were so soft, so…_kissable,_ such a contrast to his rough personality. She moved onward from the room, past where Esther had been last night, until she was met with double doors. It was Klaus' room, she was sure of it. Every part of her that respected others privacy told her to not enter this room – but her curiosity got the better of her. Slowly and quietly, she slipped into the room, hoping to God that Rebekah was not in earshot.

Elena was immediately taken aback by the sheer beauty of his quarters. It was darkly lit and held a certain_ aura_ within it. He had a king size bed up against the wall, centrally placed within the room. Elena bit lightly on her bottom lip as she examined the black silk sheeting upon the bed. She could already see her back pressed into it, sinking into the soft mattress just beneath the surface.

She shook her head dispelling the images to focus more on the details of the room. There was one window, covered by a very thick curtain – which explained the darkness. Like the halls, framed drawings adorned the walls and Elena admired each one. He had a small bookshelf, along with a table in the corner of the room and basic bedroom furniture. A television was attached to the wall at the left of the door and a small loveseat was placed in front of it.

It suited him Elena noticed. The bookshelf, the artwork along with the dark setting made it seem so ancient, yet when put together with the other items in the room it seemed so modern.

She didn't know what drew her to this part of the room and knew that at this point she should probably be making her way downstairs, but yet she still crossed over to the right side of his bed, examining the night stand situated there. There was a sketch pad turned face down along with a piece of charcoal next to it. She picked up the item, curious about Klaus' artistic skill, but what she saw she was unprepared for. It was a picture of her, and she was certain it was _her, _because of the dress she was in. The exact dress from last night.

Although unfinished the drawing was nothing short of beautiful. Her finger idly stroked where her cheek was placed on the canvas, completely taken aback by the…_kind gesture_, the fact that Klaus admired her looks so much that he decided on drawing her, not wanting to forget at all how she looked last night.

The distant sound of a cell phone ringing completely brought Elena out of her awed state. She set the sketch pad down without so much as a second though, pranced out of the room and closed the double doors quickly. Elena swiftly ran down the stairs stopping a second short as Rebekah pranced in the room, seeming to not care about Elena's previous whereabouts.

"Hello Elijah, it's about time you called."

Elijah smirked on the other end of the phone, his eyes flickering briefly over to the Salvatores who listened to the conversation closely. "I'm here with Stefan and Damon, in order to obtain their help in ending mother's connection with the Bennett witches. But sadly they won't lift a finger without the proper motivation. They don't believe that Elena is in your vicinity."

Rebekah let out a loud chuckle that worried Elena deeply. Anything Rebekah found satisfying enough to laugh about meant trouble for her. The cell phone was then pushed in her direction. Rebekah said lazily, "It's the Salvatores, they don't seem to believe that you are in my possession."

"W-what? Elena looked at her confused. Why would Elijah be by Stefan and Damon? Why should it matter that she was in Rebekah's "possession"?

Damon's jaw clenched as he recognized Elena's voice. She singlehandedly ruined their entire plan by running off to tell Elijah. What was it about him that she thought was worth sparing? He was about ready to throw something in the fire. He had no desire to talk to Elena right now, he just wanted tonight over with.

Stefan sighed at the realization that it was Elena's voice as well which caused Elijah to smirk.

"Why does any of that matter Rebekah?!" Elena's tone was demanding and bewildered. The silence she was currently receiving was too nerve wrecking for her. She heard the cell phone click, meaning Elijah had ended the call. Rebekah looked at her smirking to herself. What was going on in that sadistic brain of hers?

Elena blinked wildly as Rebekah unexpectedly flashed a picture of her.

Grinning to herself, the blonde murmured "perfect", then sauntered back out of the room.

Elena stood there confused, trying to make sense of exactly what was going on.

"Now as I'd assume you know, Rebekah's just itching to kill Elena, so if you value her life and more importantly yours you'd do as I say." Elijah's face was serious now. "If you find some other way to destroy the connection between the witches and my mother then be my guest. But I expect that line broken before 9:07 tonight. You boys have your deadline. I suggest you'd get to work."

Damon looked at his brother with his jaw clenched as Elijah disappeared before them.

**XXX**

Elena immediately perked up when she heard the front door open to the mansion. She'd spent the last thirty minutes thinking of all that was made of this day so far – the Salvatores were the last set of people she wanted getting involved in this whole ordeal.

When Elijah surfaced within the room, Elena immediately began her assault on him. "What's your big plan Elijah?! Why does it matter that I was here alone with Rebekah and what do Stefan and Damon have to do with this?!"

The worried tone her voice carried caused Elijah to give her a strained look. He sighed and ignored her questions – knowing their only solution to the problem his family was currently in would mean something painful for her and most notably her friends. "Where's my sister?"

Elena glowered at him for not answering her. "S-she's-"

"Brilliant plan so far Elijah, what's phase two?" The blonde walked into the room right on queue with a playful grin on her face.

Elijah didn't take a liking to how carefree his sister was being about this. Surely, she had to have realized the seriousness of their current situation. "Where's Klaus and Kol? I need to warn them, I tried calling but neither of them are answering their cell phones."

"They left to go get a drink earlier. I'd assume the Mystic Grill."

Elijah closed his eyes momentarily in thought. The Mystic Grill was on the other side of town, he could get there quickly by foot – but he wanted to keep an eye on the Salvatores and possibly contact a witch in case his plan didn't go exactly as planned. "You two, go and warn them. I have something else to do at the moment."

**XXX**

"So are you sure using Caroline as a distraction is even gonna work?" Alaric asked doubtfully as he leaned against the sink in the Mystic Falls bathroom. _'Make sure you're out of those two's earshot before I tell you this'_, were Damon's words and he wasn't at all prepared for what the vampire was going to say.

The best original destruction plan that they could never come up with or carry out – was singlehandedly ruined by a 'tell tale' Elena Gilbert. _Boy, was Damon mad._ But still Alaric refused to judge her and just prayed for her safety.

"It should work. Rebekah told me last night that Klaus even bought a dress for 'Vampire Barbie, so he must have a little thing for her. She'll be the perfect distraction."

Alaric drew in a breath, "I sure hope so." He ended the call with Damon and returned to the bar where Meredith was seated, looking at him expectantly. He whispered the plan vaguely to her failing to mention the reasoning behind it. All she needed to know was, get Caroline to distract and draw away Klaus, then draw the younger one over, dagger him and that would be that.

**X**

Damon placed his cell phone in his pocket after Alaric had hung up, examining the silver dagger he had in his hand. This needed to work. Now placing the dagger in his back pocket, he decided on finding Stefan. This plan would go a lot smoother if his younger brother wasn't in protest.

Damon rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. Stefan was bent over the freezer that held their blood supply visibly contemplating whether he should drink the blood bag in his hands or not. Why such hesitation? They both would need maximum strength if they were to have to defend themselves against four pissed off originals, or at least three… Blondie Becks had already made her way into his bed – she wouldn't be mouthing off to him anytime soon.

"Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?"

Stefan grumbled. "We need to call Bonnie, there's got to be a way to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

"Well, **A.** She's more than likely with Esther. **B.** I doubt Esther would even contemplate channeling their power if they could simply just cut her off whenever they felt like it. **C.** I don't even know how any of this witchy juju even works and **D.** Neither do you."

"Well you got a better plan?" Stefan asked unbelieving.

"Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery."

"Kill them." The two words sound so grave coming from Stefan's lips.

"If it comes to that," said Damon with all seriousness. He grabbed the blood bag from Stefan's loose hands and drank a good portion of the crimson liquid. He handed it back to Stefan with an encouraging look.

Stefan sat the half empty bag down and fully turned to look at his brother. "There has to be another way."

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan…" The elder Salvatore reached into his back pocket and held up the silver dagger.

"You want to dagger Elijah…" Stefan closely examined the item in Damon's hands.

"They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved."

"But we don't know if it will affect Klaus…" And Stefan had a feeling it wouldn't.

"Well Stefan, ironically Klaus isn't our problem right now." Damon gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Dagger's lethal to any vampire who uses it."

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot."

**XXX**

"What are you waiting on Elena?" Elena looked to the blonde in the driver's seat confused. "Well Nik's surely not going to believe anything I say, perhaps he'll believe you. You're the one who got us in this mess after all." The vampire smirks and Elena presses her lips firmly together.

How she'd go about this would be difficult. She stepped out of the car and drew her coat tighter to her body. It was getting dark out and the air was becoming cold. Not much time was left until the moon was full. She sighed as she walked toward the entrance of the building, hoping she was noticed by no one other than Klaus.

**X**

"Yeah, they're still here. They've practically drank their way through half the grill's liquor supply." Alaric spoke quietly to Damon on the phone, who he assumed was nearby.

"Good. It'll be a lot easier if they're wasted. Time to divide and conquer. Let's start with a little blonde distraction."

Caroline walked in the grill, exchanging a brief look with Alaric as she opened up her coat exposing more of her cleavage. She strutted into Klaus and his brother's direction in such a way that they had to take notice of her.

"I remember her from last night," said Kol with a sultry grin. "She looks like a tasty little thing."

Klaus examined Caroline's revealing attire, then narrowed his eyes. What was she up to?

Kol leaned in close to his brother. "What's her name again?"

Klaus chuckled. "It's' Caroline'."

"Caroline!" Kol said in an almost too cheery voice as he raised his glass in acknowledgment of her. "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Kol."

Caroline crossed over to Kol and Klaus with arms folded. She regarded Kol's introduction of himself with a half smile. "Hello." She averted her gaze over to Klaus, facing him more than Kol. He was supposed to be her target.

Klaus paid her little to no attention as he drank idly from his glass of tequila. He glanced around the establishment that was filled to the brim with people, especially at this time of night.

His head immediately perked up when he felt _her_ presence enter the room. He immediately spotted her towards the entrance of the building gesturing for him to follow her outside. Klaus set his glass down quickly, eager to get near _his girl _again. He drifted away from his brother and Caroline without a single word, finding himself toward the entrance of the building much more hastily than he'd anticipated. _Oh, well. _

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Elena?" A smirk was plastered on his face as he finally caught up with the girl outside. She'd moved further from the building, out of earshot of any nearby vampires.

"Klaus…" The girl breathed.

Klaus' playful demeanor vanished as he saw the serious look on Elena's face. "What's wrong?"

Elena drew in a breath. Now, how exactly was she supposed to go about explaining this?

**X**

"So are you interested in my brother or something? You couldn't keep your eyes off of him earlier. And with the way you're dressed tonight…" Kol licked his lips slightly as he admired Caroline's figure. He'd been engaging in small talk with her for about ten minutes now, not at all caring where Nik had run off to. Caroline seemed fun, playful, his type of girl. But sadly it seemed someone or something else had her full attention tonight.

Caroline only gave him a slight grin. Where the hell had Klaus run off to!? This was not going as planned.

Alaric sighed as he looked to the spot Caroline and Kol were – the exact spot Caroline had met Kol in. The blonde vampire had no luck with drawing the original in his direction, where he could dagger him without the fear of anyone seeing.

He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Damon's number. Damon picked it up on the first ring. "We've got a problem."

"What do you mean you've got a problem? Stefan and I are waiting, the sooner we get this done the better trust me."

"Well we did manage to divide… Klaus just ran off on his own like he had an appointment he'd forgotten about and Caroline's stuck here with the younger one…who doesn't seem to be moving in my direction anytime soon. Doesn't look like we'll be conquering anything."

Damon being frustrated looked long and hard at the giant clock in the town's square. They were losing time.

Elena watched Klaus wearily as he looked down at the ground, muttering something under his breath. The change in his expression from when he'd first arrived outside to talk to her until now was drastic. His calm demeanor now appeared murderous. He was vengeful.

Klaus tried to calm himself as his mind wrapped around all the events Elena had wearily spoken to him. Life at the moment was too good to be true wasn't it? There was no way his mother would ever truly forgive him for killing her and he now realizes how foolish he was for thinking so.

"Look Ric I need you to do whatever you can to get him daggered!" The frustrated and loud tone of Damon Salvatore cut through Klaus' thinking. _'Daggered?' _

He turned to face the grill sharply. "Kol…"

Klaus looked back at Elena who was deadpanning at the ground beneath her. "Since you're apparently supposed to be in Rebekah's possession for the success of this plan _that you know nothing about_ then I suggest you get back to her. I have something to deal with right now."

He hadn't raised his voice, but his venomous tone still caused her to wince. She watched as he walked quickly towards the building.

Elena reluctantly moved back towards Rebekah's car, knowing that even if she'd contemplated running she wouldn't get very far. She huffed as she flopped back down into the passenger's seat. There was nothing she could do now.

Klaus immediately spotted his brother following behind Caroline who was moving to a pool table at the very back of the building. A few flirty comments and she already had his brother whipped it seemed. He sucked his teeth as he made his way quickly toward the table, noticing the way Alaric stiffened as he approached. "Give it to me."

"What are you going on about Nik?" Kol asked confused, watching as Caroline distanced herself slightly from him.

"You have five seconds to give it to me or else I'll kill you."

Alaric bitterly reached in his back pocket and pulled out the gleaming object.

Kol eyed the item with resentment. "What the hell is going on Nik?!"

"You should realize by now that Damon's plans never work." He gave sideways glances to Caroline and a visibly frightened Meredith. "You're all idiots to do anything that brute tells you."

He pushed past the three of them with Kol on his tail.

"Great Ric it's ab-" Damon stiffened as the person emerging from the back entryway of the grill was not Ric.

"Clever plan. I thought you would've given up on the diabolical tricks by now. They never seem to work." Klaus held up the dagger and_ tsked_. "I should kill both of you."

"Go ahead. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you!"

"What did you say about my mother?" Kol stepped forward.

Damon snarled although inwardly weary of the youngest original brother. Surely he hadn't forgotten last night. "Didn't know I was friends with your mummy?"

Klaus' jaw clenched. "You should heed your brother's example Damon, and keep quiet. Either that or I'll begin to believe you don't value your life."

Damon pursed his lips as Klaus drew out his cell phone. He dialed the number in a flash and less than a second the phone was pressed firmly to his ear. "Elijah where the bloody hell are you?"

"Approaching the Mystic Grill, why?"

"Fantastic I'm there aw well..." Klaus placed the phone back into his pocket then called out, "Elijah!"

The oldest original was there in a flash, slightly amazed at the sight of his brothers and the Salvatore all at one location.

"Now what exactly is it that you need these two to do because they obviously can't follow instructions."

Elijah looked over to the Salvatores who had both backed away subconsciously. "What do you mean?"

"They were attempting to dagger Kol." Klaus looked down at the dagger in his hands, this one wouldn't be getting away from him anytime soon.

Kol locked eyes with Damon. "You kill me one night and in less than twenty-four hours you attempt to dagger me? You're on a bit of a bender aren't you _brother_?"

Damon gave a wry grin, which Kol reciprocated. "Now will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Elijah stepped towards the Salvatores, "You break the bond between my mother and the witches or I'll have Rebekah kill Elena right now."

Klaus gave his brother a questioning look that went unnoticed. Surely Elijah didn't believe he'd just let him or Rebekah kill Elena. The Salvatores should know better than to believe that either but then again, despite being giant risk takers, nothing was risked when it came to Elena. _Hmmm._

"You said we had until after nine!" Damon's tone was almost pleading as he received their newest ultimatum.

"I'm sure Rebekah wouldn't mind starting her work early."

**XXX**

"Did Elijah even mention that they'd be here…" Damon looked over to Stefan as he pulled up into the woods surrounding the old abandoned witch house.

"Well where else could they be…and besides we don't have much time before Rebekah tears Elena to shreds."

"You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is…"

"Elena…" Stefan sighed.

"You know what she'd choose."

"She'd let herself die to save her friend."

"Yep." Damon shrugged, this made things so much more difficult.

"If we do this it'll wreck her."

"Well, she'll hate us, more than she already does… But, she only has to hate _one of us_. Only one of us has to do the actual deed."

"So who's it gonna be brother?"

Damon pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Heads I do it, tails you do it."

"Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore."

"Hmph well a week or two ago I could say the same about you. Pot, kettle, brother."

Damon threw the coin into whatever tiny space was there between him and his brother, watching as the object flipped over a few times before clattering against the dashboard of his camaro.

He looked over to Stefan wearily. _It was tails._

**X**

"They're coming mother!" Finn's voice was strained as he examined his three brothers approaching him from a distance.

Esther looked up at the sky. "No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough." She gestured towards Abby and Bonnie. "Go! Quickly!"

The two Bennett witches quickly retreated towards the house before they could be spotted by Elijah, Klaus or Kol.

"My son's come forward." Esther's tone was casual, as if she wasn't planning to kill her five children right here, right now.

"Stay beside me mother." Finn moved closer to his mother, taking on a defensive stance.

"It's alright they can't enter." Esther looked down at the fire lit pentagram that was surrounding her and her son.

Kol moved closer to it, only to quickly retreat as the flames grew higher and the wind surrounding them picked up. "That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb." He glowered at his brother. "How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet Kol." Kol glanced at his mother for a second. "Your brother knows virtue you couldn't even imagine."

Elijah stepped forward, standing directly adjacent to Kol. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity."

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

The statement strikes against something within Klaus but he doesn't show it. He decides he's not going to be gentle with his mother either. All the years he's spent hating himself for what he did to her, have been in vain – she was better off dead. "Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother. Or I'll send you back to hell."

If the comment bothers Esther, she doesn't show it. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility-" She watched as her son gave her a downcast gaze "- you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

"This place has some serious vibe in it." Abby instinctively pressed her coat tighter to her body. She knew that the cold air outside wasn't what was giving her chills but rather the spirits of one hundred dead witches.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the originals but we should really get down into the basement." Bonnie moved onwards not all affected by the _chill _that Abby wasn't accustomed to.

"Abby?" Bonnie called out when she realized that the woman was not behind her. Stefan flashed before her. "Stefan? What's going on?"

Stefan immediately cut to the chase. "They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther."

"Stefan, I- I can't stop her. She's channeling us!"

"Bonnie if you can't stop her…Then I have to find another way."

Bonnie noticed the look in his eyes and tried to escape. Her running was in vain though, she could never run and hope to escape a vampire. "What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch."

Abby looked around the house once more, wondering exactly which direction Bonnie had went off into. Damon appeared soundless behind her, biting into his wrist and forcing his arm against his throat. He tightened his grip on her lower body to cease her thrashing. Once she'd been force fed enough of the liquid, he stroked her hair gently. "This'll only hurt a second." Her neck was snapped like a twig, and her lifeless body was laid on the grown.

Esther looked up to the sky at the lost feeling of power. "No sisters! Do not abandon me!" The flames around the pentagram rose up much higher than before.

"Mother!" Finn shouted, grabbing the woman before jumping out of the flames.

Elijah, Klaus and Kol looked around startled as the flames then died out, not at all knowing if they'd ever see their mother or Finn again.

**XXX**

Elena quickly arose from her seat on the Mikaelson's couch as Rebekah strolled in the room, cell phone in hand. "You can go home now, your boyfriend's took care of the problem."

"What?! How did they manage to do that…"

"Damon turned your friend's mother into a vampire."

Elena's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire."

She deadpanned, all the events from today finally coming together. "So that's why it was demanded that I be here all this time? What did you tell Stefan and Damon that unless they help you guys, you'd kill me?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Congratulations."

" …I didn't even know…" She didn't even realize until now that she was the reasoning behind all this. Was Rebekah even going to kill her if Stefan and Damon hadn't helped them… She doubted it, not with Klaus still wanting her for his hybrids. Bonnie's mother was now dead and her life wasn't even in danger. This was her fault, it was always her fault! People never stopped getting hurt because of her.

Elena grabbed her coat that was on the armrest of the couch and sped out of the house. She needed to be there in some way for her friend.

**XXX**

"She doesn't want to see you…" Caroline's voice was faint as she stood at the doorway of her house.

"Please, just let me talk to her." Elena was pleading now, being not able to stand the sound of her friend's sobbing when this whole situation tied back to her.

"Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her."

"She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too." Elena's voice started to break and she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."

"You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay?"

Caroline gave her a half smile. "Of course I will."

Elena walked away with a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. Part of her wanted to find someone else to blame, Stefan and Damon for insisting she go to the damn ball in the first place or Esther for not respecting her wishes of not helping her. Perhaps she should blame Elijah for coming up with this plan in the first place but she knows she should blame herself. She shouldn't have told the originals about the plan. She shouldn't want to keep the originals or mainly Klaus alive for her own selfish reasons and desires.

Elena wiped away the tears as she sat down in her SUV. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text message from Stefan asking if she was okay. She replied with, 'I'm fine. Rebekah let me go free,' knowing that things would be a lot better for them all if they kept up the ruse that her life was actually in danger today.

**XXX**

The quick drive to her house was even more silent than it would be with only her in the car. She hadn't turned on any music or perhaps even murmured little things to herself – she just sat and thought about her life over the past year. Doppelganger, sacrifice, everyone you love dies, friends always getting hurt because of you – there was one man who she could successfully blame for everything that's happened to her and her friends recently and yet that man she'd allowed in her bed two nights ago. Through all her pain and self-loathing, right now it was his touch she craved.

She wasn't as surprised as she thinks she should have been when she walked into her bedroom and found that very man sitting on her window seat. He was looking down at what appeared to be a letter in his hands.

"What's that?" Elena questioned.

"A letter from Elijah… apologizing for the pain he's caused you and your friends…" Klaus chuckled mirthlessly.

"Where is he?" Elena shut her door and moved further into her room, kicking off her shows and shrugging off her coat.

"I suppose he's home comforting Rebekah…He'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

He finally looked towards her which caused Elena to draw in a breath.

"…Are you angry?" The question escaped her lips faintly as if she wasn't sure whether or not she should ask it.

"At you love? Not at all. I suppose I understand why you did what you did although I can't exactly fathom why you ran to Elijah. If you had told me about the situation then I wouldn't have involved you or the Salvatores."

He would've just killed Bonnie and her mother and Elena knew it. She hates that she finds herself thinking of how less guilty she would feel if it had gone down that way. She grumbled to herself as she sat on the bed, running a hand through her hair. Tomorrow she'd most likely have to deal with a pissed off Stefan and Damon and be dodged by Bonnie and Caroline – if they even bothered to show up to school. She doubted it. Caroline would probably be helping Abby with her transition, if the woman decided she'd go through the transition.

_Where was the pause button on life when you needed it? _

Klaus moved from the window seat and sat next to the girl on the bed. Enough with the wallowing in self pity. He could use a distraction, she could use a distraction. It's a very good thing they have each other.

He ran his thumb along her bottom lip gently, forcing Elena to look his way. "Just because I said I wasn't angry, didn't mean I wasn't expecting an apology," he whispered, a sexy smirk crossing his features.

Klaus moved his head forward until his lips were brushing against Elena's in a soothing way. Tonight he was claiming what was his and forgetting about all the hindrances life had thrown their way recently.

It didn't take long for Elena to respond and for him to deepen the kiss. His tongue was now in the ultimate battle with hers, only pulling away to tug and nibble on her lower lip.

Elena moaned into the kiss as she moved closer and over Klaus, straddling him. There was no Stefan, Damon, Caroline or Bonnie that she had to worry about now – right now all her focus was on the man who's erection was currently pressing against the spot she need it most. Elena grinded against him, causing Klaus to let out a needy moan into their kiss.

She loved seeing him like this, hearing him like this, having such an effect on him. In fact, if he was looking for an _'apology' _she'd give him one he'd never forget.

Elena moved her lips from his and down to his neck, placing wet kisses right above his collar bone and along it. When she was met with the fabric of his shirt he was quick to lift up his hands allowing her to take it off.

She pushed him back against the bed which caused Klaus to chuckle. "Feeling dominant aren't we sweetheart?"

"I'm properly apologizing," said Elena in a husky tone as she began her assault on his bare chest. She kissed across the broad expanse of his chest, loving how his eyes flicked to hers whenever her tongue was included in the action. Elena then moved her lips down his skin, brushing past his nipples and trailing down his stomach. When she was met with the material of his pants, she smirked upward at him.

A gasp escaped Klaus' lips as she cupped him through his pants, rubbing him as he hardened a few layers of cotton beneath her touch. She made sure she moved painfully slow when she unlatched his belt and even more so with unbuttoning his pants.

Klaus would soon be thrusting his hips towards her and the fact just drove Elena further. She wished she could've seen the look on his face after his pants were off and his briefs were removed – when she'd ran her tongue across his slick head. But she supposes the breathy whimper that escaped his lips was satisfactory enough.

Elena wasted no time in taking his erection into her mouth. She couldn't exactly say she was an expert in what she was doing, but she was learning quickly enough. Feather light kisses made him yearn for more, long licks made him gasp and occasionally whimper and when she sucked he went crazy, gasping and moaning out her name.

Klaus shut his eyes as Elena took him into her mouth again. He had to will himself to not moan or call out her name. _Damn it_, she was turning him into some wanton whore, not every day he moaned for a partner in bed.

She was so young and inexperienced, yet here he was panting and groaning and thrusting his hips upwards practically _begging_ for more. His eyes glazed over when he felt his pre-come leaking out and Elena swallowed the creamy liquid without hesitation. _Oh God, how that pleased him._ Maybe it was because it was the Petrova allure that made him feel like this, or maybe it was her – the girl who he'd constantly tormented since his return to Mystic Falls, this spring.

"Ugh Elena I'm gonna-"As soon as he felt his release coming, just as swiftly it slipped away. Elena looked up at him, a devilish glint in her eyes which caused him to smile. He deserved it he supposed – he was getting his punishment for delaying her orgasm the first time they'd done this.

Klaus flipped them over at vamp speed, loving the slightly shocked expression on Elena's face. He pinned the girl's arms above her head and ran his finger along her cheek gently. "You've had your fun...Now's time for mine."

Her shirt and pants were removed so quickly – if it wasn't for the cold air hitting her body she wouldn't have noticed. Klaus took his time admiring her figure causing Elena to blush furiously.

She was so modest he noticed, despite the fact she'd just succeeded in giving him grade A head.

Klaus was graceful with unlatching her bra. He took the item off with ease only to throw it _somewhere_, not caring or bothering to look where it landed.

Elena's back arched, pushing her breasts more into his hands when Klaus had begun his assault on her twin peaks. He circled them with the pad of his thumb, tweaked them and pulled gently on them. When he repeated those actions now with his mouth, Elena moaned his name loudly, running her hands through his dirty blonde hair.

The Hybrid mimicked his doppelganger's earlier actions, trailing his lips down her stomach as she'd done to him. When he was met with the waistband of her underwear – he didn't have to take them off to know she was wet with arousal, he could've smelled her from the second she'd grinded against him earlier.

He wasn't as slow as he was two nights ago with removing her underwear, ripping them off in a hurry. Once she was bare she was practically squirming for him to touch her.

Klaus started with a few kisses right above her sex, reveling in the sounds of her gasps when he got close enough to where she truly wanted him. He skipped over her need, instead placing kisses along her inner thigh, while one of his hands reached to trace along her upper body.

"_Ughhh K-klaus j-just-" _

"What's that sweetheart? _Just what?"_

Elena gasped when Klaus took her bud into his mouth, gently and carefully pulling it with his teeth. He was going easier on her tonight when it came to getting him to touch and was instead being very precise with the way he was touching her, giving her ultimate pleasure. The little blowjob she'd given him earlier couldn't compare, to how he was currently making her feel.

His tongue slithered into her hole, tasting and enjoying all of her while her entire body thrummed with pleasure. Elena moaned, "K-K-laus please…" She didn't know exactly what she was saying please for, whether it was for him to take it a step further, stop, or to never cease tasting her. Klaus began moving his tongue in and out of her – a clear demonstration of what his cock would be doing soon _she hoped. _

When the movement of his tongue and the pressure of his thumb against her clit became too much, Elena tried to warn him, to tell him that she was coming soon. Her attempt was in vain as only a needy and loud whimper came out. When she climaxed seconds later Klaus drank all her juices hungrily, murmuring in approval of her taste. He raised his head to look at her as she came down from her orgasm, "You my dear are simply…_delicious_."

Klaus moved up her body again to press a open-mouthed kiss to her lips. His skin, his lips, his tongue all tasted like her which made Elena wet arousal again, not even fully recovered from her last orgasm.

Klaus entered her without warning, causing Elena to gasp from the shock and the pure pleasure of finally being filled. His pace was rough and fast making Elena grab onto his back for support. When her nails dug into the skin of his back and trailed down, Klaus was spurred on further, enjoying the mix of sharp pain and _sharp pleasure_.

"Ugh don't stop now," Elena breathed when Klaus slowed down.

He gripped Elena by the small of her back and switched their positions so he was seated on the bed making it easier for him to grind into and feel all of her.

Elena groaned as she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. He felt so good within her, she never wanted him to leave. She threw her head back as he nipped at her breasts, sucking and twirling his tongue around her nipples. His hands moved down to her buttocks, running over them and squeezing them firmly.

Klaus loved being like this, Elena so closely pressed to his body, her breasts in his face, his hands on her ass, and her hands running through and tugging on his hair.

It's a shame this couldn't last forever, he never wanted this feeling to end.

When he felt Elena clench around him and saw her eyes roll back and clothes he knew that was it. The girl gripped his shoulders tightly as she climaxed around him, letting her orgasm shake through her.

Before she could come down from her high, Klaus pushed within her more aggressively, finding his release. He groaned as his essence painted her insides, allowing him to finally climax.

He held onto Elena as she went limp on top of him, obviously tired from the whole ordeal. But she was pleased, satisfied and from the lazy smile on her face, she was happy. For this he was glad.

He laid her on the bed causing Elena to grip him tightly as he sought to pull out of her. "Don't pull out just yet….I want to fall asleep with you in me…"

Klaus looked surprised; he wasn't quite sure what to think of the request…They would be left in such a close and intimate position, one for a couple not just lovers…But he couldn't say no to her. In fact her wanting him to be this close to her pleased him greatly.

He laid himself gently on top of Elena, maneuvering his body slightly to the side as to not crush her with his weight. A smile tugged on his lips at the sight of her now sleeping, chest moving up and down slightly as she took in her breaths. He held her close and didn't even bother pulling out of her, wanting to enjoy the feeling of his girl like this while it lasted – before tomorrow came and there was another ritual or sacrifice being thrown their way.

* * *

**AN:** I'm gonna spare you all the whole sorry for not updating in like 3 months thing and say that this chapter was incredibly hard to write and I'm not as pleased as I'd like to be but I hate leaving this fanfic _un-updated_ for so long - so this 9000+ words chapter was to make up for it a bit? And well at least I got to update on Christmas. So if this is your favourite story right now (which I hope it is) then what a great Christmas present from me to you! right? ! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to give me feedback and again thank you for all your previous feedback. Enjoy your holidays and I'd love it if you guys kept an eye out some of the other Klena stories (most likely one-shots) that I intend to post over the tvd hiatus.


	6. If Someone Had Told Me

**Chapter 6:**

_**If Someone Had Told Me…**_

Elena frowned as sunlight landed on her face, penetrating through her bedroom window. She opened her eyes, blinking them rapidly as to adjust to the light.

Her breathing stopped as her senses came to life and she realized that a firm body was pressed up against hers and a lean hand was wrapped around her waist.

She'd slept with Klaus…

For the second time…

And she doesn't feel as guilty as she knows she should…

Elena looked over to her partner in bed as he moved closer to her, _as if he wasn't close enough already._ She watched as unneeded breaths entered his body as his chest heaved up and down.

Before she could realize what she was doing she was moving her hand gently over the slight curls that nestled against his forehead. He was _always _this beautiful. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but when she'd heard all of these stories about this original vampire who was going to steal her life away, she imagined him to be repulsive. But there he stood before her, that tragic night all those months ago, looking nothing short of a god with his piercing blue-gray eyes and dirty blonde hair that met the barely there stubble that lined his cheeks.

She remembers what his voice sounded like when he'd first addressed her, _"You ready my dear?", _his accent was nothing short of sensual _– _and it was the mere sound of it that made her loathe all the pet names he'd address her and all other members of the female species with. Perhaps now that they were sleeping together and it was _her name_ that he was moaning, she could finally allow herself to appreciate it.

_He killed your aunt for Christ's sake. What would your brother think of you right now?_

Elena suppressed the thoughts before they could take a complete hold of her – although she couldn't quite help but move away from him slightly. She sighed, those were thoughts she really didn't need plaguing her right now.

Her eyes then fell back onto his naked, sleeping form as a groan erupted from his parted lips.

She remembers what his fangs felt like once they'd penetrated her neck. He was graceful with his actions, _subtle almost_ as if he was deliberately trying to not hurt her – a sharp pain was still present, but not as bad as she'd dreaded it would be.

She remembers the slight fire that had ignited her body as he'd sucked on her skin slowly, drawing out the process. She almost wanted to feel that thrill again, finding herself imagining what it might feel like to taste his blood…

She imagines it would be bitter sweet, coppery and make the one who consumes it feel quite powerful.

Elena looked over to her night stand before she could indulge in her fantasies any further. She sighed, it was already past eight, she was going to be late for school.

Removing herself from his grasp, carefully, in hopes to not wake him, Elena walked away from the bed, picking up her panties from the foot of it and slipping them on.

"Where are you going?" Klaus groaned, looking back at her as he composed himself.

Elena bit her lip, "..to shower."

Klaus _tsked_ and she turned around to face him.

She noticed the lust that crossed his features as he took in her topless form, but he still spoke nonetheless. "Didn't we talk about this hospitality thing _Elena_?" he stressed her name. "You ever thought that maybe I'd like to shower as well? We could save a lot of water doing it together you know." He smirked, his tone full of sheer playfulness.

Elena rolled her eyes, feeling oddly comfortable with him unlike the morning after when they'd first done this. "Well what about that whole 'they'll be able to smell me all over you' thing days ago? I am going to school, I'd expect your sister and Stefan to be there you know." It was her turn to smirk and Klaus just nodded.

"_Touche_." He mumbled under his breath, his smirk now returning. "Perhaps we can indulge in that little fantasy _and many more_ some other time."

Elena blushed furiously, turning away from him. He didn't know what she was thinking about, _did he?_

Klaus untangled himself from the girl's sheets and arose from the bed. He was quick to find his clothing sprawled across her room and quickly got dressed. "Have a good day sweetheart," he said with a smile to her retreating form.

**X**

"And where exactly have you been?" Elijah asks as soon as Klaus enters through the doorway of his home. He narrowed his eyes as he took in his brother's disheveled appearance and smelled the faint - scent of sex – _and a familiar body he couldn't place_ – clinging to his skin.

"Out." Klaus replied with a smile, although he's quite surprised that Elijah has yet to leave Mystic Falls behind. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Well someone had to comfort our sister after we confirmed that mother was indeed trying to kill us."

Klaus just shrugged and pushed past his brother, eager to get to his bathroom and take a much needed shower.

"We need to do something Niklaus, we're still bound, who knows when," Elijah gritted his teeth, "Esther will try something again."

"Well there must be an un-binding spell out there right, we find it, get what's required for it and after we're un-bounded I'll personally hunt down and kill Esther myself."

"She's still our mother Niklaus…"

"Yes, our mother who's been plotting our deaths for one thousand years. I'm pretty sure a plan B has already been established. Now if you'll excuse me Elijah…"

Elijah sighed. "I'm leaving Niklaus, if I find anything I'll let you know. "

Klaus nodded as his brother turned to walk out the door. He had to admit that it was a shame to see Elijah leave so soon, but the elder never stuck around the family for long. He liked being by himself was always his statement.

"Good riddance," Klaus mumbled under his breath as he skipped up the stairs. Once in his room he made his way into the bathroom quickly, washing the scents of last night's activities off of himself.

Upon picking out underwear from the drawers of the nightstand on the right of the bed something caused Klaus to narrow his eyes suspiciously. The sketch pad in which he had previously been sketching Elena was turned upright, showing off the drawing in all its unfinished glory – he was certain he had turned it face down.

Klaus shrugged the feeling off and quickly got dressed. No one had been in his room, and if they had and saw the drawing of undoubtedly Elena, he was sure he would have already heard about it.

**XXX**

Elena went throughout the entire day on autopilot. She listened in all her classes, took notes, and for once in a long time it actually felt normal. As expected Bonnie and Caroline weren't there, but neither was Stefan. She exchanged a few knowing glances with Rebekah throughout the day, who didn't look at all upset at the fact that her mother just tried to kill her and her siblings. Hundreds of years of pretending not to care were undoubtedly paying off.

Elena met up with Matt at the grill after school to queue him in on all that had been happening so far.

"It's not your fault Elena. You did what you thought was right."

She grumbled, "Yeah but Matt look at it, Damon killed Abby to save me. So technically it is my fault and I know Bonnie thinks it is too."

Matt shrugged. "Bonnie will come around, she's just a bit upset. You guys are best friends Elena, she'll understand. "

Elena nodded and gave Matt a half smile. In all honesty, she didn't feel like talking about last night's events which would in turn make them ever present in her mind yet again. But, she felt as if Matt had a right to know, he was probably wondering where Caroline and Bonnie were all day.

"Well take care Elena, my shift starts in five." Matt got up from the booth they were seated at and headed toward the work station of the grill. Elena sighed and put her English book in her bag. Before Matt had arrived, she'd taken the opportunity to do some homework whilst she was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of the afterschool crowd. She'd actually gotten the majority of it done, as unlikely as that sounded.

"Here you go, Elena." A dark haired guy named Jason who worked to the grill throughout the week, placed a drink on the table in front of her.

Elena looked at the drink suspiciously. "But I didn't order anything…"

"It's from this blonde haired guy with an accent, said his name was Nik…I think…He asked me to give it to you after he left. Guy also said to tell you that you should make it home before its dark."

Jason winked before walking away and Elena blushed, taking a sip of the drink. Klaus was at her house no doubt, and this drink was alcohol, so Jason was most likely compelled.

"She lives." Damon's smug voice cut through the calm atmosphere she'd created as she swallowed the remaining liquid in the glass.

"It's nice to know that Rebekah didn't tear your head off last night. Were you ever planning to let me know?"

Elena sighed, grabbing her book bag and arising from her seat. "Stefan texted me last night asking if I was ok…I thought he might have told you."

"You mean I don't get my own personalized text message?" Damon put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I mean I was the one who saved you. You're welcome," He quipped.

"You know you could show a little compassion about Bonnie." Elena hated the way he made it sound as if 'saving her life' was some ordinary thing, when her friend got hurt in the process. "It _was_ her mother you killed."

"I know, you're right, they must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?"

Elena stared at him in disbelief. "Okay now you're just being mean."

"I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis." Damon shrugged. Yet again he was putting his feelings for Elena on hold and playing the bad guy. Whatever. Someone needed to get things done. He was much better at being the bad guy than living up to Stefan's perfect boyfriend reputation anyways.

"You know if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone." Elena sought to move past him but he grabbed a hold of her arm firmly.

"You know what Elena, just know that the next time we get a chance as good as that one to kill Klaus and his _dick _siblings, don't let your emotions get in the way – or I'll hold you hostage myself. "

Elena yanked her arm from his grasp and walked out of the building, no longer feeling in a calm mood due to Damon's words. At least she had something to look forward to when she got home.

She hoped.

**X**

The sight Elena was met with when she entered the doorway of her home was nothing short of bizarre. It was surprising, unexpected, and a long list of other long words, but bizarre was what she settled would it describe it – because the sight in front of her made him seem so…normal.

It was Klaus, in her kitchen, cooking of all things; spaghetti by the smells of it. And wasn't the aroma heavenly.

Elena entered the room looking completely taken aback by the sight of it all.

Klaus continued on cooking, pretending as if he hadn't felt her presence enter the room.

"I-I didn't know you cook?!" It was a stupid statement actually. How could she know whether or not he cooks, she's never been this close to him before – but she didn't know what else to say.

Klaus turned around to face her. "I've been alive for a thousand years Elena, you really think I don't know how to cook." It was more of a statement than a question. "…Why so awe struck?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because you doing this is so…" She wanted to say strange, surprising or unexpected, but settled on "nice", yes nice was what this was.

"Well yes I suppose you're right, this is me being nice. I don't cook for many of my other conquests."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully while he kept his on her accompanied with a coy smirk.

She wonders if he does those lip movements on purpose, knowing how sexy they make him look. Being forward, as _she seemed to always be when around him_, her feet carried her towards his sexy body covered in nothing but a black v-neck and jeans.

She grabbed a hold of his neck firmly in order to bring his mouth down to hers for a kiss.

He grinned against her mouth before opening his so their tongues could engage in the ultimate battle.

Elena gripped the sensitive hairs on the back of his neck and pressed herself more into him, wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her as he broke away allowing air to enter her body again. "You talked to Damon this evening?"

Elena sighed. If anyone else had asked her that question she'd find it strange. But Klaus _was_ part wolf, extra sensitive sense of smell and all.

"I don't want to talk about Damon," she breathed, "I want do this." And then her lips were seared again his again, tasting and claiming what was hers.

Klaus lifted Elena's legs around his waist and placed her on the counter top with ease. He settled himself comfortably between her open legs that were begging for his touch.

He attacked her mouth hungrily, feeling his arousal begin to thrum through him. He massaged her lips with his own as his hands moved to grope her thighs. She awarded him with a moan into their kiss.

It was official.

He could sleep with his precious Elena a thousand times and never get bored of it, _never not_ get excited. It was just something about her that made his body ignite whenever she was around, that made his skin burn whenever she touched him.

The sound of a pot boiling over made them pull out of their lust fueled haze. They both chuckled as Klaus moved away to turn off the stove.

Why was he cooking for her again?

It wasn't as if they had yet to sleep together and he wanted to impress her – but yet he wanted to do something for her, something as simple as cooking a meal. He shrugged. This was really conflicting with his villain persona. Oh, well.

**X **

Ten minutes later and they were seated at the dinner table, each with plates covered in the delicious pasta.

Klaus watched Elena closely as she took her first bite – she was eager to taste it earlier whilst he was occupied with finishing the sauce, but he was easily able to lift her up by her waist and place her to the side, to which she pouted at him cutely.

He felt quite satisfied with the quiet moan of satisfaction that escaped her lips as she raveled more of the pasta onto her fork again and quickly placed it into her mouth.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked interestedly.

Her interest surprised him.

Klaus chuckled. "I spent lots of time in Italy during the 12th century. Food was always a major part of their culture, perhaps dating back to even before I was born."

"What was it like back then?" She was truly intrigued in hearing about his past, what the world was like centuries before, how he even adjusted to time as it is now.

Just as he expected, she was curious and eager to hear about those older days. Well, it was nice to have an audience sometime. "Italy and more specifically Rome was beautiful. Great food, in _both_ senses of the word," He grinned and Elena rolled her eyes," great parties… but too risky for my family and I to settle there for too long. Back then, people were a lot more aware of the existence of vampires than they are now. Many hunters were in their midst. They tried time and time again to end us all, but for each vampire they killed, we turned five." He decided to leave out all the gory details about the hunter's curse he'd went through for what felt like the entire 12th century.

"How many countries have you visited?"

He smiled. "Dozens. Almost all of Europe, Asia, North and South America. My brother Kol fancied the Caribbean, I didn't too much although I agree it's quite beautiful, but I preferred big cities. There was lots to do, people to see…"

"Don't you ever get tired of it, living forever I mean… do you ever just get bored?"

"Well that's the beauty of it all Elena. I could visit Venice a thousand times, and each time I'll notice something different, something that never occurred to me before, something that makes living this long worth it. There's always going to be new people, new places and new cultures – I get to live through them all." He smiled sincerely at her while she looked as if she was deep in thought about his statement. "Wouldn't you like to travel the world? It'll take more than one lifetime to do it you know…"

Elena sighed. Was this a subtle way of his asking if she'd ever considered becoming a vampire, because she tries her best to stay off of that topic altogether. That was a bridge she would cross if she _ever_ came to it.

**X**

They'd spent the remainder of their dinner listening to Klaus' stories - of his life once his family and he had fled back to the old world. They talked mostly about the renaissance period, how he toned his artistic skills by working with Michelangelo, how he'd pitched the ideas of sailing west to reach the east – _in order for the new world to be found_ – to Columbus' brother Bartholomew with Columbus taking the credit for the idea, _that brute_, and how he'd been great friends with Shakespeare in England during the 16th century.

Elena loved hearing him speak, not only because of his beautiful voice, but hearing him talk about his life, how he viewed _things_, made him seem so…

...normal.

" This is so," Elena looked around as if searching for the appropriate word, "…weird."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her. She was nestled on his lap, while his arms were around her body, holding her into place.

He wasn't intending on spending the night – _Rebekah would start to become suspicious and begin snooping if she noticed he was rarely home_ – so there would be no love making, much to his disappointment. He imagined Elena was still sore from last night's ministrations, the thought made him smirk in satisfaction.

"And just what are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Us_, this_, you…here, watching tv with me, it makes you seem so normal."

His laugh must have vibrated throughout the entire house.

"But I am normal love, what do you think I do in my spare time? Torture young children?"

"No but…"

"So it's easier to believe that you've slept with me, twice already, than it is to believe that we could sit here and watch bad television together."

Elena moved from his grasp and sat on the side of him, her face on level with his. "It's just if anyone had told me I'd be here, completely unbothered by your company, I might have thought they were insane."

If someone had said the same to him he'd probably find it the most amusing thing in the world.

"Like I said earlier, times change Elena."

Her eyes then trailed down to his lips, completely distracting her from the insanity of this all. His soft, pink, plump lips that rarely said her name – but made it sound so nice when he actually did. Those lips that worked so well against hers.

Lips, that she wanted against hers again.

Before she could question it her face was pressed against his and Klaus wasted no time in responding to her.

Within mere seconds, tongues were added to the mix.

His lips trailed down her neck that she stretched for him and it wasn't before long that he was sucking and biting at the burning flesh underneath his mouth.

"_Klaus_," she moaned breathlessly.

_Ugh_, if that wasn't the most beautiful sound to ever grace his eardrums.

Klaus pulled away, knowing by now she must be able to feel his erection underneath her - whilst he knew that heat was pouring out of her core.

"I hate to leave you like this," he said smugly, eyes roaming over her thighs, "but I have to get going sweetheart. Can't have Rebekah getting suspicious now can we."

She was disappointed but perhaps it was her turn to look at him smug. "What happened to all that I'm a grown man talk?"

Klaus stood up from the couch. "I don't know Miss Gilbert, I see myself as still a little boy. You think you can make me a grown man?"

His words just made her arousal pool between her legs.

He was leaving? How was she supposed to make it tonight like this?

Klaus gave her a flirty grin, reaching to cup her face. He leaned into her ear closely.

"Think of me when you touch yourself," he barely whispered.

But it almost sent her over the edge.

"Go home, you smug bastard," Elena said through gritted teeth. She was already turned on from their kiss. Now he was making it worse, using that seductive voice of his to torment her.

Why was he pretending that he was any better off than her, he still had a large tent in his pants.

Klaus gave her a quick peck on the lips, before retreating to the door. "Good night Elena," he said with a smirk looking back at her before he was out the door and on his merry way.

Elena turned off all the utilities in the living room and made it upstairs to her bed room.

Touch herself whilst she thought of him, indeed.

* * *

**AN:** Not quite sure what I think about this chapter as yet. I thought it was the appropriate time to begin adding fluff and Elena and Klaus getting to know each other a bit more along with their 'love' scenes that I know you all enjoy. Thanks for all your support, and hopefully we can make it to 100 reviews with this chapter !

_And here's a free rant about 4x12 that I need to get out: _I don't know about you guy's but not only was I upset that Kol died in the latest tvd episode (I know why Elena and Jeremy decided to kill him and I don't blame them for it) but wow just damn Klaus and Elena were finally getting to a nice place in 4x11 and now Elena's on Klaus' shit list for possibly forever ? and I'm just gonna stop with my opinions right now because I'll probably get off topic and end up ranting about something or someone else Klaus related….


	7. Suspicions

**Chapter 7:**

_**Suspicions**_

It has been three weeks.

And Klaus has probably taken Elena in and on every position and surface possible.

They've made love again in her room, on her bed and against her shower wall – but they've also _fucked_ - against her room door, her bedroom floor, upon her desk and dare he say on her living room couch.

But despite all this, he has yet to claim her in his own bedroom.

**X**

Elena moaned as Klaus' skillful mouth traced places along her neck that he'd been before. "Are you sure we should do this here," He gave her breasts a light squeeze which caused her to gasp and arch more into him, eager to meet his touch, "What if Rebekah walks in?"

"I already told you love, she's gone away for the weekend. I do not know where, nor do I care. All I can think about right now is burying myself in that tight heat of yours."

His words caused Elena to visibly shift against the silk of his sheets and she could feel his smirk against her skin.

Klaus kissed down her stomach while his hands cupped and massaged her bare breasts. He subconsciously licked his lips when he was met with the damp material of her underwear. He traced the garment down her shapely legs with his teeth, then immediately went to work at nibbling on her sensitive little bud.

Elena squirmed underneath his ministrations, hands clutching at the black sheets of his bed. "Ah, Klaus please," she moaned as Klaus' tongue was now moving in her, tasting the natural juices her body was providing just for him.

Klaus swirled the appendage within her, _fucked her with his tongue basically_, until she was a writhing mass underneath him, more than ready to take on the _larger _portions of him.

He kissed back up her petite frame and joined lips with her deeply, wanting her to know how good she tasted.

Tasting herself on his tongue never failed to turn her on further, and her gasp turned into a whimper as Klaus sucked on one of the more sensitive portions of her neck. The rate of her heart sped up as she felt his teeth graze over the spot in question.

He'd never drank from her before but she knew he wanted to. Often during their little sessions she would feel his teeth graze here and there – most frequently around her neck, sometimes just above her breasts and occasionally around her inner thighs. But he was a man of impeccable restraint, perhaps thinking that she would not take too nicely to him feeding on her without permission. She knew if she let him do this now, there would be no turning back. "_Bite me_," she whispered, arching her neck more toward his aching canines. _"I know you want to…I want you to…"_

It had taken all of Klaus' will power to not drink from her until now. Each time he'd claimed her body as his, the urge to bury his cock in her while drinking his fill of her blood had been almost overwhelming. But for some reason he didn't quite want to overstep his boundaries just yet.

But now here she was, whispering for him to bite her and stretching her slender neck much to his satisfaction. He bent down and smiled into her neck, _he didn't need to be told twice…_ His tongue darted out and ran over her jugular before inching closer and sinking his teeth in. He was gentle with his actions as to avoid unwanted pain, he wanted the experience to be enjoyable for the both of them…

And from the slight moans Elena was making, he could tell that she was surely enjoying it.

Elena looped her arm around Klaus' neck as she felt more blood leaving her body – it was just like that night, when he'd whisked her life away. He was completely gentle with his actions and the sensations elicited within her were completely arousing. Her entire body felt like it was ignited and he was only fanning the flames.

She could practically feel her wetness drip down her thighs and then Klaus did the unthinkable. He connected his nether regions with hers all while his mouth was still slowly sucking on her neck.

Elena cried out from the initial shock of it all, groaning as Klaus _immediately_ began to move within her – her body was more than accustomed to his now.

Klaus removed himself from Elena's neck, and focused on rolling his hips in such a way that his flesh contacted with her little bundle of nerves with each stroke.

Was this how sex addicts were born? She'd never seen herself as such a sexual being. With Stefan, sex was something they did every once in a while. But with Klaus – if he was in her company then the need to tear his clothes from his body overrode her rational thought.

"Why are you so worried about the possibility of my sister walking in on us when your darling Salvatores nearly caught us two nights ago." Klaus asked with a breathy chuckle as he slowed his pace, sliding himself in her in such a way that she would feel every inch of him.

Elena hated when he did this – the unnecessary talking. Sometimes he just wasn't content with her constant groans and screams of his name – sometimes he wanted to talk whilst he thrusted into her knowing that she was often too worked up to give proper replies.

"Klaus," It was hard to speak without her voice breaking out into a moan, "I don't want… to talk about them."

Klaus groaned and then smiled. "It would have…just been interesting to hear your explanation as to why _I_ was _fucking_ you against your bedroom wall as all."

She hated his occasional filthy vocabulary too – how arousing his voice made it sound to her ears.

He was being cheeky…but in actuality he did want to know the answer to that statement. What would she have said? A part of him hated the fact that the Salvatores still had a hold on her, that perhaps when he wasn't around she was still playing this string along game with both of them.

She was his.

But then again she wasn't.

This was some casual arrangement that had somehow turned into a full blown affair. This didn't mean he had the right to begin getting attached. But he just couldn't help himself.

He looked at Elena's angelic face, eyes shut tight with mouth open slightly, allowing escape for soft moans. Such a beautiful girl that he'd undoubtedly corrupted – the thought was enough to have him grinning again.

"KLAUS, RIGHT THERE AGAIN PLEASE," she screamed as he thrust himself hard against her farthest wall. She was gripping his back for support finding herself caught between closing her eyes, letting herself be lost in the pleasure, and looking up at his flustered face accented by his unruly mass of hair.

Klaus groaned as he felt Elena tighten around him – he was more than accustomed to the heavenly feeling that meant her orgasm was near. Determined to fall over the edge with her, Klaus pulled out completely, only to slide himself back in slowly, angling himself with careful precision so he knew he'd hit her where she'd respond to him the most.

"Klaus I'm gonna-"

He silenced her with an opened mouth kiss – his way of telling her to just let go. With a few more powerful thrusts, Elena was a writhing, coming mass underneath him – which hardened him even further if possible.

Klaus moved his mouth from her lips to her beautiful neck, lips latching onto the wound he'd placed there earlier. Her blood combined with the sound of his name coming from her lips was enough to send him over the edge. He let out a soft groan of her name, knowing that it didn't go unnoticed.

He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling out of her and moving to sit against the headboard of his bed. He pulled her against his chest loving the way she molded into him perfectly.

The hybrid then bit into his wrist and placed it against her lips.

Elena looked to his arm and raised her eyebrows, turning her head to look at him. "What are you doing?"

" I can't be leaving scars on you now can I?"

Elena looked at him again for reassurance to which Klaus nodded his head. She latched onto the wound hungrily, she'd often found herself thinking about this moment as well. The taste of his blood suited him she supposed. It was the usual coppery taste that all vampires seemed to carry, but there was a certain spiciness to it, along with a tinge of sweet. Klaus was most definitely _spicy, _but dare she say she's seen a sweet side to him as well?

Klaus couldn't help the moans and gasps that escaped him as Elena latched onto the wound he'd created, tongue occasionally reaching out and licking his skin appreciatively. He sighed having one's self fed off of was like a second to the feeling of sex.

Regardless this type of response had never been elicited from him before. But it was Elena, and he found that this girl, this mere eighteen year old girl had him going crazy.

Elena moved Klaus' wrist away from her mouth, she'd taken more than enough of his blood and the skin of his wrist had already began knitting itself back together.

She leaned back into Klaus' embrace, head resting against his shoulder.

She heard him sigh.

"What am I going to do with you Elena?" he whispered almost darkly. "You're driving me insane…"

She was about to reply to him but she suddenly felt the air being swept out of her lungs. Klaus had lifted her up and brought her down onto his _(again)_ pulsing and erect cock.

"How about a shower after round two hmm?" His lips connected with hers deeply as he began his next assault on her dripping and swollen heat.

**XXX**

"So sister, finally got tired of Nik and decided to seek comfort in me…the much better option I might add." Kol smirked as he made his way to his sister, seated on a bar stool in some little shack on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"As if Kol, that's not why I called you here."

"And why did you call me here, Bekah?" Kol took a seat next to his younger sister and grabbed the drink she'd undoubtedly set out for him.

Rebekah sighed. Explaining this would not be easy. "…I'm worried..about Nik. Rath-"

Kol nearly spit the amber liquid that was in his mouth back into the glass. "You called me here, because you're _worried _about Nik? "

"I'm worried about what he may be planning rather…He's been avoiding me lately, he's never home, he's never anywhere it's almost as if he isn't living in Mystic Falls."

Kol chuckled and stood up, to which Rebekah looked up in confusion.

"I get it. Nik's not planning anything. You're just feeling neglected."

Rebekah scoffed. "Did you forget about our homicidal mother and suicidal brother Kol? Nik's done nothing about them, he's preoccupied and we're running out of time," she nearly shouted this statement at her thick-headed brother, gaining the attention of the few others seated in the bar.

Kol's mouth drew into a thin line, "You say that as if only Nik is able to do something about them."

"He has the grimoire with the unlinking spell. Yet he's done nothing yet."

Kol sat back down. "So tell me Bekah, how does this concern me?"

She drew in a breath. "I want you to go to Mystic Falls and spy on him, see what he's been up to."

Did she just? What? Was his sister insane?! "No way. I am **NOT** getting daggered again."

"If you get daggered, we all get 'daggered' you idiot."

"Not him, he may feel a pain in his chest every once in a while but he'll still be able to function! He wouldn't hesitate for a second if he really is up to something like you said…"

"Then just don't get caught Kol. He won't even know you're back in town. Please for your little sister." She gave him a pleading smile to which he sighed.

"Why won't you do it?"

"Because like I said he's been avoiding me. He's paranoid and you know that. I told him that I'm going away for the weekend so maybe he'll be less uptight about it."

Kol sighed yet again, downing the remainder of liquid in his glass, "I was not drunk enough for this conversation…Fine I'll do it, anything to get this damn unlinking spell done with." He motioned the bartender over and got a refill of bourbon to his glass.

"Fantastic," Rebekah exclaimed with a smile. "Where have you been lately anyways?"

"In Denver, running an errand for Nik. He asked me to keep an eye on that Gilbert punk. The lad isn't half bad."

"Hmm Jeremy Gilbert, he has been missing in action lately."

"Yeah well." Kol stood up. "It is already after eight, I better start on my way to Mystic Falls before it gets too late," he grumbled.

Rebekah nodded. "Call me as soon as you know anything."

**XXX**

It didn't take Kol long to arrive back in Mystic Falls. He reached just after ten and wasted no time in setting foot onto his brother's estate. He had no plans of staying in Mystic Falls longer than necessary. He was quite enjoying Denver, despite the fact he was only there because said brother asked him to keep an eye on little Jeremy Gilbert. He rather enjoyed the young lad's company.

"Now what can I get you to eat sweetheart?"

Kol perked up behind the mass of trees he currently found himself situated in once he heard the sound of his brother's voice.

"Well you did mention something about lasagna earlier?"

Kol furrowed his brows at the unfamiliar female voice. He didn't doubt Rebekah's words that he was up to something, she was highly observant and all – but the thought of this whole thing being a girlfriend… actually the thought of Nik having a girlfriend at all had him taken aback.

"Coming right up." He heard his brother say.

Kol made his way at vamp speed to the side of the house with the balcony that brute Damon Salvatore had thrown him off of a few weeks ago. He jumped quickly on top of it, and made his way silently through the house he was quite familiar with despite having only spent a few days there.

When he reached the room adjacent to the kitchen, he listened intently. His brother and this mystery girl were conversing lightly.

"Why did you build such a big house, it's only you and Rebekah?"

He heard Klaus sigh. "…Well It was intended to be a home for all of my siblings and I…but they've all gone their separate ways and I guess I can respect that."

Their conversation paused for a while. Until Nik started it up again.

"How's your friend Bonnie?"

"Matt told me that Abby completed the transition. But she left, again." The girl sighed. "Bonnie hasn't really spoken to me since the incident... She still blames me for it all…"

The girl was friends with Bonnie, the witch…Could it be the blonde one; Caroline? Wait, he'd met Caroline and her voice clearly didn't sound like that.

"Witches. Judgey little things."

"Not helping."

"It's the truth. If anything, she should be upset with Damon. But I have to admit I'm grateful for what he did."

"Can you ple-"

"I mean how would poor Elena have made it if I had indeed died. Being forced to touch herself until she fell apart."

_Elena_? Did his brother just say Elena, as in the _doppelganger_ Elena? No, it **couldn't **be. Nik was shagging the doppelganger? This was surely a trip.

Kol quickly moved back through the house and towards the balcony, before his presence became noticed. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Rebekah hastily.

_And here you had me thinking Nik had some diabolical plan in the works. You will never believe what he's actually been up to. - Kol _

Rebekah's reply came seconds later.

_What is it?! - Bekah_

Kol smiled, his little sister hasty as always.

_I'll text you when I'm sure. - Kol_

Kol tucked his cell phone away and concealed himself once he heard his brother and his 'girlfriend' moving throughout the halls. He looked out from the wall he was concealed behind and his mouth immediately fell open. He saw his brother clad in mere low hanging boxer briefs with hand loosely connected with the doppelganger's. He supposed Klaus found her ravishing wearing one of his t shirts with just her underwear.

This was just too much. Nik and the doppelganger? Since when does one willingly sleep with the person who's attempted to kill their entire family and has already killed them! He was not expecting this, nope not all. He thought Nik would be coming up with some plan to possibly become the mayor of Mystic Falls or the president of the entire United States right now – but sleeping with the doppelganger had never crossed his mind. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Kol leaped effortlessly from the balcony of his brother's mansion and sped off into the night, only stopping once he was far enough from the house. He quickly dialed Rebekah's number.

"Bekah you will not believe what I've just witnessed."

**XXX**

"Hey Donovan, you seen Elena around recently?" Damon asked the blonde haired boy as he was seated on a bar stool at the grill. It was nearing midnight but the place was still filled to the brim with teenagers.

"Other than school, no not really."

"Ever entertained the thought that maybe she could be preoccupying herself with my brother."

Damon turned around at the sound of the British male voice. It could only be someone related to a certain hybrid. _Kol. _He got his name right finally.

"Elijah's been out of town for a while now. How would Elena be preoccupying herself with him?" He rolled his eyes to which Kol chuckled.

"Wasn't talking about that brother, mate."

Damon furrowed his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I never took you to be a smart lad and all but you should be able to figure it out."

If Kol wasn't an original and he wasn't still sober, then no doubt the cocky brat would have been punched by now.

Kol took the empty seat next to him. "Well I'll say _the whole thing is unexpected and_ a little farfetched I guess, but just know If I were you, I would keep a closer eye on young Elena. Who knows what she could be up to, during these late nights." He gave Damon a grin that had the young vampire looking at him quizzically.

What in the hell was Kol talking about? What had Elena been up to lately, that he even knew about? Guy hasn't been in town since like three weeks ago.

"Damon."

Damon looked to see Alaric standing behind him, eyeing Kol dangerously.

The man motioned with his head to follow him, to which Damon obliged without sparing a glance to the vampire on the side of him.

"Heed my warning Damon." Kol's jeering tone sparked something in him as he walked pass noisy teenagers towards the entrance of the building.

Kol turned around in his seat. After Damon had snapped his neck at his family's ball, he was hell bound on breaking every limb on that vampire one by one the next time they ran into each other. But knowing that Damon's sweet, innocent Elena was shagging his brother was revenge enough for him. He'd need to thank Niklaus for that one day.

"Hey Matt. " He noticed the teenager's weary look in his direction. "Sorry about crushing your hand that time mate, bygones aside do you think you could get me a drink?"

**X**

"So what's on your mind Ric?" Damon asked. They were getting into his camaro, he was giving Alaric a ride home.

Alaric looked at him gravely. "It's about the white oak tree. I think one still exists."

Damon's jaw slackened at his words. "What?"

* * *

_**AN:**__ Dang I wanted this up so badly I hope there aren't any mistakes : _

_Long time, no see, I know. Believe it or not, but this chapter was extremely hard to write and I'm trying to get to the point where I figure out where to go with this story with it following season three and all. Like which canon events am I gonna include and where I'm going to stray and let the scenes be all me. So um yeah, writing this, at least the scenes from Rebekah & Kol's meeting onward was really tough because of that. And yeah cliffhanger there, we'll see how that came about in the next chapter woo._

_And um woo season 4 has really been idk lately I'm not going to talk about anything that has happened in the show I'll just say that I really want some Klaus/Elena interaction before the original's backdoor pilot, which is only possible if it happens in the next episode but I highly doubt it anyways because it's like the only time Klaus can get screen time is if Caroline's involved and his character has or maybe I should say had so much more potential, sorry not sorry?_

_And by the way, I've begun working on another multi-chapter Klena story, an AU, which should be easier for me to write. But I've been having trouble getting it started. I have ideas but putting them together is such a hassle. When I do get started, I'm planning to write a few chapters in advance, and I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in the next two weeks at least, maybe (no promises). So hopefully you all will look out for that. _

_Feedback is highly appreciated as always, I love you guys._

He couldn't believe his eyes; the doppelganger? Nik was shagging the doppelganger.


End file.
